Kick: Kickin' it One Shots
by candyflossblue
Summary: Jack and Kim are a great couple which means, fun one shot ideas. This is just going to be Kick one shots that is based in season 1 and 2. Rated T (just incase). Free to one shot ideas, love to hear them!
1. Haunting Past

**Well, welcome to my brand new Kickin it one shots! Probably all of these will be based on season 1 &2 because they're my favourite seasons (and because Jack and Kim were so cute). So anyway, this is my first ever Kickin it story attempt. This particular one shot is based in season 2 so they look like how they did in season 2, if that makes sense... Enjoy and review!**

JACK'S POV:

The sun is setting and Kim still hasn't arrived to the dojo, she is hardly late. Ruddy was trying to teach Eddie and Milton how to spar, however Jerry was sat eating pizza laughing at them.I had been practising my perpendicular swan kick, not going to lie. It was going well. I finally heard the door of the dojo open and close again. My head shot around to reveal Kim looking frustrated. Her high ponytail bouncy as she stopped over.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" I walk over to her.

"You really wanna know?" Kim grinds her teeth as she opens her locker to get out appropriate shoes.

"Hit me." I shrug and walk over behind her. To my surprise she slams her locker door shut and swings around to punch me. I grab her forearm to stop her hit. "Woah! Not literally!" I say as I still remained with her arm in my grasp.

"Oh, sorry." Kim looks guilty as she sits herself down on the bench and takes her pumps off to replace them with the trainers from her locker. I straddle the bench and sit facing her.

"I meant, tell me what's wrong. I didn't know you were going to go all Kung fu Kim on me." I chuckle.

"My ex, Kyle just moved here and he's the newest Black Dragon. I saw him through the window in falafel Phil's with the other Black Dragons when I was on my way here." Kim looked up at me.

"Pfft. So what, another opponent to beat." I got up and started to stretch. Kim got up too. "What's the big deal?" I shrug.

"Welllllllll..." Kim scratched her head in guilt. "Before you came, he was a student here. We got together, he cheated on me with some other girl. So I humiliated him in front of everyone and he got kinda mad. Okay. Really mad. And we started fighting, and let's just say he got kicked out because I went into hospital with a broken ankle." She said all at once. I found myself staring at her with my mouth wide open.

"He's a sleaze bag! Just you wait until I go over there right now and teach him a-" I begin and start to march towards the door. But Kim had grabbed my shoulder and flung me onto the bench. "Okay. Maybe not..." I mumbled in a high pitched voice.

"Jack, I can take care of myself ok? I don't need your help." Kim says seriously and turns around and starts to stretch. I stood up behind her.

"Can't I just-" I begin.

"No."

"What if I-"

"Not gonna happen."

"But I can-"

"Shut up Jack!" She turns around and shouts. I melt back onto the bench.

"Oknevermind." I say without breaths.

KIM'S POV:

It's the day after I told Jack about Kyle. Jack has been on high alert, questioning every new kid he could find. We had to come up with a science project so me and Jack decided to start to grow our very own bean. I hadn't seen Kyle anywhere yet but I knew he would appear sooner or later. We went to our lockers and Jerry was there waiting.

"Jack! This super sweet hot girl just said hi to me. I'll never forget the sound of her voice." He said dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Jerry, she said 'Ew get away from me you freak'" Eddie imitated a girl's voice. Jack laughed and shook his head. I walked over to the other side of the corridor to talk to Milton.

"Hey, what's your science project?" I ask sweetly.

"No no no Kim, I know what you'll do! You'll steal my idea! No never! I'll never let that happen!" Milton gasps as he backs away from me.

"Uhh, I've already got an idea it's a-"

"NEVER!" Milton screamed and ran away. I shrugged, typical Milton. Always wanting to get the best mark.

"Well, isn't it Kim Crawford." I hear Kyle's husky voice next to me. I sigh and turn to face him.

"What do you want?" I say with sass as I put my hand on my hip.

"It's been a while. About a year now am I right?" He leans against the wall.

"I wish it was longer. Why haven't you got your new goons surrounding you? I thought you'd be afraid to confront me on your own." I continued to sass.

"No need. I can easily break another bone." He stood up straight, looking down on me.

"You. Wish." I stood up straight as well. Jack appeared by my side.

"So Kim, what will our bean eat? Other beans or-" Jack began. He looked to Kyle, then back at me and then at Kyle. His face screwed up in confusing. "Oh I don't think we've met, who are you?"

"Kyle." He said bluntly. Jack took a step closer and crossed his arms.

"So you're the douche." Jack raised an eyebrow and studied him up and down. Before Kyle could reply I dragged Jack away.

"Okaaaaay, come on Jack! We have a bean to grow." I turn his around and we both start to stroll away. "I thought I told you to-"

"Chill out, I kept my cool didn't I?" He smiled at me proudly.

"And off goes the girly blonde once again." Kyle smirked and called after me. I turned around quickly.

"What did you just say to me?" I glared at him menacingly.

"You heard me." He replied.

"That's it!" I was just about to launch myself at him but Jack quickly grabbed me around the waist and started to drag me to class.

"Woah woah woah, let's go grow a bean!" He says while trying to avoid my struggles.

JACK'S POV:

Lunch time. And I knew exactly who this Kyle guy was. I had my eye on him the whole time, I could tell by the way he looked at Kim, he was planning something. He was sat on the opposite side if the cafeteria with the Black Dragons.

"Jack, stop staring at him! It's not natural." Kim slapped my arm.

"Ow." I said, monotone. "I'm only staring because Jerry thinks he's a girl. Right Jerry?" I say, still watching Kyle.

"What? Yeah." Jerry says unconsciously, he was building a tower out of uncooked spaghetti.

"See." I shrug. Kim sighs.

Kyle and the Black Dragons stand up and they seem to be coming on. I continue to stare as they approach, their eyes on me. I still remain staring as they stop right in front of me.

"Got a problem?" Kyle crosses his arms. I shrug and make a sarcastic face.

"Nope, have you?" I lean back in my chair.

"Kyle, why don't you go and steal some baby's candy or something." Kim dismisses him with her hand.

"Fine. Have it your way. Kim." Kyle lifts his hands up.

"A-bub-bye." Kim waves to him as he leaves.

* * *

"I can't believe our bean didn't get an A+." Kim sighs as we make our way to the dojo after school.

"Kim. We grew a bean. You overwatered it. And it drowned." I tried to smile.

"Yeah you're right. It would never cut it for a B." Kim shrugged.

"We got an F..." I frowned.

"Yeah... Let's change the subject." Kim shakes her head.

After a while, we reached the dojo. To our surprise, Kyle and the Black Dragons were inside. But unsurprisingly, Milton, Eddie and Jerry were hid behind the plastic punching dummy.

"Ah Kim. We were waiting for you. Ready for round 2?" Kyle stepped forward.

"Woah, you're not allowed to be in this dojo." Kim put her hand on her hip. Yes she does that a lot.

"Who's stopping us? Anyway, I've bought some of my friends to help me take you down, not that I need help, just for fun." Kyle started to walk towards her. I stood in front of Kim defensively.

"You've got to go through me first." I crossed my arms. Kyle stood right in front me, I could hear Kim sighing behind me.

Kyle tried to punch straight at my face. But I caught his fist with my hand.

"You probably, shouldn't have done that." I raise my eyebrows.

I twist Kyle's arm and the fighting kicks off. Kim was quick to join in, she wiped out almost all of the Black Dragons. Meanwhile, me and Kyle were having a one on one with the occasional Black Dragon interrupting. I threw a Black Dragon at Kyle who threw him back at me, I dodged by flipping backwards over the bench. I finally had him to the floor, he had clearly been beaten. Most of the Black Dragons had fled from our dojo.

"Is that all you have Jack!?" Kyle shouted at me.

"No I have a lot more." I shrugged. "This is Kim's fight not mine." I stepped back from Kyle and gestured Kim towards him.

"Go on then Kim! Finish me." Kyle lay there helplessly.

"No. I'm not like you. You just hurt people." Kim says coldly. As she finished her sentence Rudy came into the dojo to the mess and all the broken statues. Not to mention all the Black Dragons lying on the floor. And let me tell you, he was NOT happy.

KIM'S POV:

So our punishment wasn't that bad. Ok, I lied. We had to clean up the whole dojo, pay to replace everything and pay the Black Dragons.

"I know what you're thinking." Jack nudged me as we walked out the dojo.

"What?" I looked at him and smiled.

"It was worth it." He said and we both grinned.

"Thanks for having my back." I say as we come to a stop.

"No problem, I'll always have your back." Jack studies my face.

All of a sudden we find ourselves leaning closer together and Jack's hand holds my forearm to bring me closer. Our faces we about an inch apart I could feel his breath on my face. We both closed our eyes and our hearts beated fast.

"Guys that was AWESOME!" Jerry sings the word awesome as he comes out of the dojo next to us.

Me and Jack both bit our lips out of anger and we lean away from each other.

"Ohhh sorry, I'll turn around while you do your 'thing'." Jerry winks.

"JERRY!" Me and Jack both say in unison.

"Hey! Enough with the yelling! I'm a lover not a fighter." Jerry nods and puts his hand through his hair.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	2. Prom date

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, this one shot is based on season 1 so that's what they look like as well. In this they are 14, all the season 1 one shots will be when they are 14 but all the season 2 one shots I do, they will be 15. Enjoy!**

KIM'S POV:

Seaford High had decided to put on a summer prom, normally, glitz and glamour aren't my thing and everyone knows that. However, it would be nice to actually go to one. I was stood by my locker, staring a poster of the prom that was stuck on to the locker next to mine. If I had to go with anyone, it would be Jack but he definitely wouldn't want to go, dancing and tuxedo's aren't his thing. The prom was tomorrow.

"Umm Kim? What are you doing?" I hear Jack's voice from behind me. I spin around on my heels.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I smiled.

"Think later, we promised Milton we would help with the prom decorations." Jack gestured me to follow him.

"What? We did?" I say as I aimlessly follow.

We arrived at the main hall and there were 3 students trying to put a disco ball on the ceiling. There was hardly any decorations up yet. Milton and Eddie came rushing towards us.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up. Where's Jerry?" Milton looked around.

"Jerry said he had a date." Jack frowned.

"What..?" We all stared at Jack in disbelief.

"I know." Jack shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Jack, Kim, we need you to put that disco ball up there." Eddie said pointing at the struggling students.

"But aren't they trying to do it?" I ask.

"Look at them. Do you really think they're getting anywhere." Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Fine." I smile sarcastically. Me and Jack walk up to the students.

"It's alright guys, we got this." Jack pulls on the collar of his red t-shirt and and twitched his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

The students quickly scattered after they handed me the disco ball. I looked at Jack and then at the ladder.

"The ladder isn't big enough." I say expressionless.

"Yep. I realised." Jack sucks air in through his teeth and kicks his heel on the floor. All of a sudden he perked up. "I've got an idea! Climb up to the top." He smiled at me.

"This better be worth my time Jack." I said as I climbed as far as I could on the ladder.

Jack climbed up after until he was two rungs lower than me, his hands were holding into the rung that my hip bones were resting on. He was leaning away, making sure not to rub against me. The heat radiated from his body, I felt my cheeks burn. Come on Kim, toughen up.

JACK'S POV:

I was so close to Kim, the sides of my hands were just touching each side of hips. I tried hard, not to make it awkward.

"Ok, you're going to have to stand on my shoulders so you can attach the disco ball to the hook." I say calmly. She looks round at me.

"I'm doing what now?" She looks at me in shock.

"I promise, I won't drop you." I readjust my grip on the ladder. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. If you weren't a black belt, there's no way I would do this." Kim let me know.

"Are you guys ok up there?" Milton shouted at the top of his voice causing everyone to look up at us.

"Milton, we're not that high, we can hear you." I say casually.

"Sorry!" Milton once again shouts. I turn back to Kim.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this."

I stepped down one rung so she could place her right foot on my shoulder and then gain her balance. I gripped her ankle tightly with my right hand for security.

"It could be worse, you could be wearing a skirt right now instead of shorts." I smirked.

"I will hurt you." Kim answered coldly. I bit my lip cheekily.

She placed her other foot on my other shoulder and I froze until she had complete balance. I used one arm to climb us both up to the top. My right hand firmly holding Kim's ankle. As soon as she hooked the disco ball on, I let go of her foot so she could sit on my shoulders instead, it would be safer.

Suddenly, a student tripped on some decorations and fell into the ladder. It shook violently and Kim lost her balance. I tried to quickly grab Kim's ankle once more but she had already slipped off. Thankfully she was a black belt in martial arts, she swiftly wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held onto the ladder tightly. Everyone gasped. I climbed down quickly before anything else can happen. Kim jumped down before I could reach the bottom.

"I am never risking myself for a prom EVER again." Kim shakes her head. Everyone sighs in relief and gets back to work.

"Are you okay? Jesus! That had me worried." I run my fingers through my hair.

"You were worried?" Kim questions me while smiling. I suddenly realised what I just said.

"Oh well yeah but... You can take care of yourself right. No need to worry. Ha. Ha." I grin awkwardly. Milton frowns in disgust at my poor excuse.

"Come on let's go to the dojo. Coming Milton?" Kim asks.

"Not tonight. I'm still setting up, see you tomorrow though!" Milton waves at us manically.

* * *

When we reached the dojo and got into our gi's (karate suits), Rudy peer pressured us to spar.

"Come on, I've had train Jerry all day. I want something interesting." Rudy moaned.

"Wait. Jerry, didn't you say you had a date?" Kim frowned.

"I did? I did. It was with... Rudy." He grins sheepishly. We all roll our eyes.

Me and Kim take our positions and we smile at each other as we bow. I know Prom's aren't my thing but I've seen Kim secretly staring at prom posters all week and no one has asked her. I'm glad no one has actually, I would get super jealous. Maybe I could get to like the disco theme if I'm with Kim. Our spar started and we punched in synchronisation. I tried to sweep her to the ground but she dodged and kicked my chest. I took a step back, dodging her every move. I couldn't fight straight. I had to say it.

"So Kim, do you want to go to Prom with me?" I asked as I threw her backwards. She stopped, mid-fight.

"Really? You? Prom?" She giggled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm serious." I smile.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Enough with the talking! I want action." Rudy began to have a tantrum like a three year old as he stomped his foot down on the ground.

We continued to spar until it got to the point where I had pinned Kim to the ground. I stood up and held out my hand for her to get up, she took it delicately. I tried to discreetly whisper in her ear.

"By the way, you look kind of pretty when you lose."

KIM'S POV:

It's prom day. I had got my dress yesterday, it was a lavender colour, it went down to my knees and had sparkles around the chest area. It was strapless. I had curled my hair into beach waves and had put a purple flower in my hair. 7pm. I arrived at the school and made my way into the main hall. Milton and Eddie had done such a great job, the hall looked beautiful. I saw Jack, he was talking with Jerry by the buffet table. No surprise there. I tapped him on the back, he turned around he stared at me with his mouth open. His tux was red and black, with a red bow tie.

"You look... Great Kim. Wow the last time I saw you in a dress was when that sleaze bag Ricky Weaver came to our school." Jack frowned at the memory.

"Thanks. And yeah, he won't be coming back to Seaford High anytime soon." I grinned. I looked down at his shoes, he was wearing black and red Jordans. I laughed.

"What?" He smiled. "You really think I'd follow the dress code 100%?"

Suddenly the music changed to more upbeat stuff. "Ohh yeah! This is my jam!" I shouted and started to dance. Pretty amazingly if I say.

Jack stood there and looked around awkwardly.

"It's ok. Just carry on." He says while smiling helplessly to a couple who was walking past. They were staring at me. I knew I was good.

"Kim! Jack! There you are!" Milton runs towards us, bright red. "There's these two men outside the back, they are trying to get in, I think to kill me, I didn't mean to pour sewage water on their dog I swear." He pants.

Me and Jack push past the crowd of people on the dance floor. Their moves were not nearly as good as mine. We got to the back door and Jack opened it, we stepped out and closed the door behind us.

"Have you two pipsqueaks come out the back to have a little make out session." The stocky man with a beard said mocking us as the other laughed. Me and Jack turned bright red.

"We heard you're trying to get in, well this is a high school. Grown men don't just come in whenever they feel like it." I say looking at both of them carefully.

"Oh really?" The beardless one says.

"So if you would kindly, leave." Jack say emphasising the word leave.

"Get out my way kid." The bearded man says to Jack before pushing him aside.

"Shoving. You see, I'm not a fan of the shoving." Jack says before he tugs on the man's biker jacket and spins him around, then he pushed him into the other man.

As soon as the bearded man regained balance, he went to kick Jack but Jack bent backwards and the fighting commenced. The man with no beard tried to punch me but I grabbed his forearm and kicked him multiple of times. After a while, we threw the men into each other and then we were back to back, they both ran at us. Jack grabbed my waist with one hand and my hand with his other hand and I ran up the side if the wall, I jumped off the wall and kicked the men with one foot each. They collapsed to the floor. When they got up they took one last look at us and raced away. Me and Jack nodded our heads and highfived.

"I think my dress is ruined." I sighed.

JACK'S POV:

We retuned to the hall where Milton was patiently waiting for us. He hurried over as soon as he saw us appear.

"It's fine now Milton, they're gone." Kim says proudly, flipping her hair with her hand.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night guys." Milton looked ashamed.

"It's alright, friends are way more important." I patted him on the back. He nodded and walked away. I turned to Kim.

"Kim. You've got a plant in your hair." I say as I reach to get it out.

"Jack, it's a flower clip, it's meant to be there." She laughed.

"Oooh. I knew that." I scratched the back of my head and looked around in embarrassment.

The music got slower and the lights dimmed. Everyone grabbed a partner and were swaying to the music.

"Would you like you dance?" I smiled at Kim and held my hand out.

"Sure. Why not." Kim grinned and placed her hand in mine.

We strolled to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand, then I smoothly twirled her and placed both my hands on Kim's waist. My fingers tingled, knowing I was the touching the girl I have a crush on. Her arms slipped around my neck. We looked into each other's eyes. Brown met brown.

"You know, next time the cotillion comes to town, I'd be happy to go with you." I said sweetly. She smiled. "As friends.. Of course." I bit my bottom lip. She grinned at the floor and looked up again. The next few words she said, made my heart skip a beat.

"Or maybe more than friends."

 **Please review, this was longer than I expected but that's a good thing! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	3. New and Improved

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love reading them. This one shot is based on season 1. It's basically if Kim was a new girl instead of Jack, I wonder what would happen? Tell me what your favourite season is and why in the reviews, personally mine is the first but the second comes in close. I like how Jack and Kim look in season 1 and 2. (Leo howard who plays Jack is still hot though).**

JACK'S POV:

I've got to say, this school isn't half bad. I've been here for a month now and I've really settled in, made some great friends, become part of Bobby Wasabi's dojo. Life is pretty good right now. Me, Eddie, Jerry and Milton all sat around our usual table at lunch. For some reason, I looked up and I'm so glad I did. I saw a girl. She had blonde hair and a smile that made my heart beat like I had just done a million hook kicks.

"I've never seen her before. She must be new." I say with my eyes still on her. All of the boy's heads turned towards her.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier by the principles office. She's new." Jerry nodded and grinned.

"We've just established that Jerry." Milton frowns at him.

"Did she get any pudding?" Eddie asked trying to look over at her hands. We all stared at him and raised our eyebrows. "Ok, wrong time." He slouched back into his chair.

"I'm going to say hi, I know what it's like to be new." I get up.

"Tell her that I'm single!" Jerry calls after me as I walk away. I roll my eyes.

As I approach her she is looking at a sheet of paper while frowning. She still doesn't notice me as I stop in front of her and cock my head to the side and try and read what she's reading.

"Need any help?" I ask while smiling, my lips pressed tightly together.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She laughed. "I just can't work out which class I have next." She sighs. I hold out my hand for her to pass me the paper, once it's in my grasp I glance at it and hand it back to her.

"History, you have history." I say as I put my hands in the pockets of my black skinny jeans.

"Thanks." She grins while looking down.

"I'm Jack by the way, just in case you were wondering." I shuffle around confidently.

"Kim." She nods at me.

"Kim. Right. The schools quite big once you get here isn't it?" I try to make conversation.

"Yeah." She looks at me confused. "Are you new too?" She puts her hand on her hip.

"No, I came here about a month ago." I lean my butt against a table and cross my leg over my other leg.

"You seem pretty confident to be a newbie anyway." She smiles at me and I find myself smiling right back. We stood there in silence for a while, looking at each other and then at the floor. I was just about to speak until Milton, Jerry and Eddie walked past and patted me on the back one at a time.

"See you at the dojo Jack." Milton was the last to pat my back. They left the cafeteria.

"Dojo? You do martial arts?" Kim asks smiling.

"Yeah, it's a hobby." I scratch my head.

"You any good?" She nods her head towards me and crosses her arms.

"You could say that." I hold out my arms, almost like a bow.

"That's almost impressive." She laughs.

"You should come by some time, it's in the mall." I stand up straight, no longer leaning.

"I might just do that. Anyway, I've got history to attend too." She turns swiftly and starts to walk away.

"See you round." I smile. She stops at the door and turns her head to face me.

"See you round Jack." She grins as she exits though the door.

Wow, she's amazing.

KIM'S POV:

It had been been two days since my first day, I had met a lot of new people. Including the Black Dragons. I had also befriended Jerry, Eddie and Milton. They were in a few of my classes too. Jack, well he was in most of my classes. We had become official friends over the last couple of days. Not going to lie, I felt differently about him. When he first came over to me, and I looked up and saw him, his big brown eyes made my heart melt. He smiled at me like he cared about me when he didn't even know me. The bell had just rung to signal the end of the day and I knew exactly where I was going. The dojo.

I hadn't stepped a foot into a dojo since I got here. I promised my parents and myself mostly, that I wouldn't do any sort of martial arts for a while. They wanted me to stay out of trouble and so did I. At least no one knows that I do karate here. It's a fresh start. I walked into Bobby Wasabi's dojo and the first thing I saw was Jack, he was kicking a punching dummy and switching feet tactically.

"Ah, so you are pretty good." I tease. Jack turns around immediately.

"Kim, you came." Jack smiled at me as he wiped sweat beads from his forehead.

"I had nothing better to do." I shrugged casually. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Rudy is taking a nap and everyone else went home." Jack said while picking up a towel and flinging it around his neck.

"Actually Rudy is awake." Rudy stood in the archway with his hands on his hips. "Who is this young lady Jack? Your girlfriend?" He walked towards us.

"What? No no. She's not my girlfriend she's my friend, that's a girl." He stood up straight.

"So your girlfriend?" Rudy questions while cocking his head.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Wait. No" Jack frowned. "You know what, nevermind. Bye Rudy." Jack flung his towel back onto the bench. He pulled me by the arm out of the dojo while I was laughing.

* * *

Finally a Friday. My first week at Seaford High is coming to an end. Yesterday after school I went to the dojo again and this time everyone was there it was great to see everyone's moves even though I couldn't join in. I really wanted to though. And in a way I had felt like I had lied to Jack. He had asked me to give a punch a go but I refused. Me and Jack were both black belts even if he didn't know yet. After science, me and Jack strolled to his locker.

"Wait wait wait. You did what?" I asked Jack while laughing.

"I know. Rudy didn't take it very well." Jack laughed with me.

"Hey Brewer." Frank, the leader of the Black Dragons wonders over with 3 others.

"What do you want?" Jack says, he bends down to the floor and put his backpack down while shoving books into his bag.

"The new girl, Kim right? We want a word with her." Frank says while Jack is continuing to stuff things into his bad.

"I'm stood right here you know." I frown.

"I hear you got a little secret. I want to get it out of you. I'm in that sort of mood today." Frank sniggers are his friends laugh along.

"Frank, go and play hide and seek with Ty or something." Jack says, frustrated. He is still trying to shove a load of things in his backpack.

"Oh very funny." Frank says sarcastically. Jack ignores him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Frank starts to get agitated.

JACK'S POV:

"I'd rather not." I say casually.

To my surprise, Frank kicks my bag so it slides away from me. For a moment I crouch there with my hands on my knees. I stand up slowly and purse my lips. I throw my hands up in the air and look at the floor, I then look back up at Frank and cross my arms.

"What's your problem?" I say coldly.

"Want to know something about Kim?" He raises an eyebrow evilly. I hear Kim sigh in disgust.

"From you? No." I frown.

"You don't have the right to come over here and say that you want to share a secret about me. Especially if I'm here." Kim walked in front of me and waved her finger at him.

"What are you, going to do about it?" Frank nodded at her.

"You know you're not even worth my breath. Come on Jack." She turns to walk away but he grabs her arm firmly and pulls her back. She has her mouth wide open and her eyebrows raised. All of a sudden a spark inside of me, turned into a firework.

"Let go of her. Right. Now." I clenched my fists and stepped forward.

"Angry Jack? That's a shame." Frank says coldly.

"I'm warning you. Let go." I grind my teeth.

"Jack, calm down, it's fine." Kim reassures me as she tries to shake Frank off, but he holds her tightly, while he glares at me.

While I was looking at Kim my eyes soften as I see her efforts of soothing eye contact. It actually calms me down a bit, but then my eyes shot back to Frank's face. He was smiling cruelly, I caught a glimpse of his arm flexing as he tightened his grip on Kim, she pursed her lips. It was obviously uncomfortable or painful for her.

"Frank. If you want to fight. I'll fight. But not now, not in school. So just let Kim go and we'll settle this later." I take a deep breath, trying to reason with him. There was a silence before his reply, his friends shuffled around as if they were getting ready for a surprise attack.

"Make me." Frank's words rolled out slowly, my eyes flared.

KIM'S POV:

Jack jumped up and in mid air, he kicked the forearm that Frank was holding onto me with. Frank released me immediately and dodged Jack's spinning kick. I hoped backwards gasping. I wish I could help Jack but I promised my parents. The other Black Dragons were coming at Jack from everywhere, he dodged them skilfully using somersaults and then punching and kicking them to the ground. A crowd of students quickly arose and they were cheering, I was looking around at the people so I didn't realise that Frank was sprinting straight for. Suddenly Jack flew through the air and performed a flying kick and kicked Frank three times while in the air. Frank plummeted to the ground and landed on a bench which cleanly broke into two. Jack stood there, heavy breathing for a bit. I quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the scene.

* * *

We escaped school and went straight to the dojo to find Rudy dancing with a broom.

"OH DEAR LORD! Why aren't you both at school?" Rudy tosses the broom across the room.

"Can we talk about it later? Please." Jack slumped onto the bench.

"Rough day huh? I've been there. I'll leave you too it, but seriously, don't miss another day of school." Rudy scolded us and disappeared into his office.

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this." I pursed my lips in guilt.

"Tell me about it. No one saw us right?" Jack joked. I sat down next to him on the bench and it was silent.

"Jack I-" I began.

"I know, I'm sorry, I-I just got so mad when he grabbed you." Jack turned to face me, his face saddened. "I don't know why, I've never got that angry before." He sighed. Silence once more.

"I need to tell you something." I finally say.

"Yeah?" Jack looks at me, waiting. I take a deep breath.

"I guess I do have a secret..." I start.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack interrupts.

"Let me finish. I'm a black belt in martial arts, just like you." I grimaced as I sucked air in through my teeth. He stared at me, opened mouthed.

"You're joking right?" He nervously laughed. I sighed, stood up and walked over to the matt.

"Come here." I pointed in front of me, Jack obeyed.

He came over and stood as I asked, he was unsure of what to do. I took my stance and he looked at me surprised. I punched over and over again while stepping forward and making the sound "Ha" at every punch. Jack dodged them professionally. After throwing some punches I swung my legs in for a high kick and Jack bent backwards and put one hand on the floor as my leg flew over him, he then pushed himself back up again from his one hand. He stared at me, amazed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I promised my parents that I'd try to fit in and keep a low profile." I shrugged helplessly. Surprisingly he smiled at me.

"Well you're really good. And Kim, you fit in here, with me. I don't care that you didn't tell me. I want you to be who you are. Who you like to be." Jack smiled sweetly as he stepped forward and placed my hair over my ear. "Anyway, it's kinda attractive that you know karate." He shrugged and smirked.

"Thanks Jack. I could of helped you with the Black Dragons. Trust me I was tempted." My eyes turned to slits.

"I didn't need any help, I had it all under control. Besides I don't need help from a girl." He teased playfully.

Suddenly, I flipped him over me and onto the floor, he lay there and looked up at me. I crossed my arms.

"As you were saying Jack?" I smirked. Jack groaned and sat up.

"A very powerful girl."

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this, don't forget to review! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	4. Nature Girl

**Guess who's back! Back again, candys back, tell a friend. Hi guys! Thank you for all the great comments. This one shot is based in season 2 and is inspired by the episode Skate Rat. For some reason I can't stop writing these one shots! Enjoy.**

 **M: Thank you! And yeah I didn't really like it when he tied it back in season 4, and same, his hair in season 2 is my favourite.**

 **LoveShipper: I know right! ;)**

 **Camela1998: Thank you so much!**

JACK'S POV:

"Kim, seriously? That's like the 50th poster you've put up today." I shake my head as Kim plasters the school notice board with her posters.

Let me explain. Last week we saw a sign in the mall saying that a big chunk of the forest was being bulldozed in order to build a hotel and a car park. And Kim being Kim, well she looked into it and not only was she angry that they were destroying the forest but they would also harm endangered squirrels and destroy their homes. So, again, Kim being Kim. She set up a campaign for people to protest with her and stay in the forest until they would stop the plan. A lot of people were surprisingly intersted but she had her mind set on even more.

"I'm serious about this." Kim said while plastering another poster onto a locker.

"I know. Trust me you're not attempting to hide it." I threw my arms up in the air. "Why can't you use karate anyway?" I frown, remembering what she had told me earlier.

"Because then it wouldn't be a fair protest. I said to my manager that I wouldn't." She shrugged casually.

"Manager? You have a manager?" I said, impressed.

"Yes. Protesting is a serious thing Jack." She turns to face me.

"Kim! I'm so ready for this campaign to start!" Milton runs over while jumping up and down.

"Are Eddie and Jerry coming?" She asks hopefully.

"No sorry. They went with Rudy to go see his parents." Milton nodded enthusiastically.

"Dammit. Well, I'm going to get over there now and set things up for everyone." Kim smiles.

"I'll beat you there!" Milton laughs and runs towards the exit of the school. Kim was about to follow but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." I said as she turns around to face me.

"Yeah?" She lingers.

"I just wanted you to know that what you're doing is amazing and... Well I have your back ok?" I find myself constantly looking at her lips. I lick my lips without noticing.

"Thank you." Kim smiles as she looks deeply into my eyes.

We move closer together and lean in, I put my hand on the side of her shoulder to pull her closer. We continued to look into each other's eyes. Suddenly, we realised what we were doing. Both of our eyes widened severely and we jumped back from each other.

"Woah! What-what what just happened." Kim stared at me surprised.

"Ermmm." I scratch my head.

"I better go bye." Kim squeaked.

"Yeah same bye." My voice turns high pitched. We both walked in different directions.

I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore.

KIM'S POV:

Trying to forget the fact that I had almost kissed Jack and revealed that my weakness was my crush on him, I arrived at the destination for the protest. The middle of Seaford Forest. Surpingingly there were a lot of people. Among the crowd I spotted Jack, I decided to put aside our 'moment'.

"Hey, where's Milton?" I asked curiously.

"No idea, last time I saw him he was squirrel calling." Jack said and we both shrugged.

"Are you Miss Kim Crawford?" A man dressed in a suit with black sunglasses on, tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked politely.

"Walter Parks, the guy who wants this land bulldozed." He let off a disgusting charming smile.

"Oh. It's you." My tone changed immediately. "Well let me tell you Mister. We're going to win this whether you like it or not. Well you won't like it. But that just makes it better!" I screwed up my face.

"Don't get too violent Kimberly. Won't want to forfeit the whole thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's Kim. Not Kimberly. Never Kimberly." I hiss.

"Right. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. Only came to check out my competition, and by the looks of it, there is none." He turned swiftly and started to walk away.

"Yeah well, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not even sunny!" I called after him angrily, I turned back to Jack.

"You sure showed him." Jack pressed his lips together trying to hold in a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"People are setting up camp! That means they're staying overnight!" Milton appeared out of nowhere. Again.

"What!? That's great! But wait, I can't stay for the night. I need to go home and feed my rabbit, Higgins." I slapped my forehead.

"Higgins? Really?" Jack laughed hysterically.

"ZIP IT JACK." I shout as he jumps backwards in fright.

"It's ok Kim, I'll stay." Milton smiled.

"Thank you Milton!" I pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened. Once I pulled away he was bright red.

"I-I should g-go check on the squirrels." Milton stumbles towards the forest.

"I think Milton has a little crush on you." Jack smirks.

"Milton? Really? No." I shake my head.

"Good-I mean... You hungry?" He mumbled.

"Yeah food sounds good." I say quickly.

* * *

JACK'S POV:

We had spent most of our day in the forest. Well Kim pretty much used up her whole day. I would go to Falafel Phil's to get lunch and then to get dinner and bring it back to everyone. I had to do a couple of runs to get everyone fed and now my backpack smelt like falafel. Once everyone had finished eating dinner the sun was beginning to set.

"Where's Kim?" I asked Milton, he was still eating falafel balls.

"After she finished eating she went to go and find the squirrels." Milton said in between chews.

I wondered into the forest and heard crickets and frogs and all of that. Kim really cared about nature, I'm surprised she wasn't bought up by wolves like Jerry. But she is way too 'glamorous' for that. I know I have a massive crush on her but how am I meant to tell her. We've gotten so close as best friends. Soon I saw this willow tree and it hung down beautifully. I could see a figure standing inside it, I pushed open the branches and leaves and saw Kim.

"There you are." I smiled. "Aren't you meant to be going home to feed... Higgins." I pressed my lips together to stop myself my laughing. I walked towards her.

"I'm just checking on the squirrels before I go." She says calmly.

"Pretty cute aren't they. It's really cool what you're doing. Just like that beach vole thing." I said while looking up at a squirrel.

"Yeah, but in this protest we got a lot of people to join. They have to listen to all of us." She sighs. "Thanks for getting food for everyone, I really appreciate it." She says as she turns to me, her hazel eyes twinkled at me.

"I'd do anything for you." I found myself saying. Kim smiled and bit her lip.

Another squirrel appeared and started to sniff the original squirrel. They squeaked and sniffed each other as me and Kim laughed. They bounded around the branches of the willow tree, almost as if they were playing kiss tag. Kim went around the inside of the willow tree branches to follow the squirrels, I followed her. She went through another section of the tree which had a curtain of tree branches, flowers and leaves. I paused and took a deep breath as she disappeared when she passed through.

I stepped into the curtain so that I could see, I was stood halfway through it. Kim was stood a couple of steps away looking at the squirrels. They were licking each other and then they touched noses, like they were kissing. Me and Kim looked at each other, she smiled at me and pressed her lips together. She took a step closer to me and I stepped completely out of the curtain, leaving the hanging branches to float down back into place. Our bodies were now inches apart, we kept looking at each other lips. I placed my hand on her neck and felt her warmth. She put her hand on my hand that I had on her neck. I gently stroked her neck with my thumb and then I made our lips connect.

It was slow and sweet, it only lasted a couple of seconds. After we slowly pulled away, our foreheads rested on each other's and we stared into each other's eyes. I searched for a reaction. Our hands still in the same position, we looked up at the squirrels and they were still licking one another. Our eyes went back on to each other and we both smiled. She used her free hand to pull the collar of my red chequered shirt towards her. Our lips connected once again. My free hand slipped onto her waist and I gripped tightly and bought her closer to me. This kiss was longer and more passionate. We tried to pull each other even closer, we wanted to be as close as possible even though it was impossible to be any more closer. We continued to kiss as the sun set completely.

KIM'S POV:

Last night was incredible. We kissed. We actually kissed. And it was great. It was perfect even. After we had finished kissing Jack had walked me all the way home, hand in hand. We didn't know if we were together or not, our friends would be weirded out. We walked together to the forest in the morning to continue the protest. To our surprise, we got there and there were about ten security guards trying to get people to leave.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked Milton.

"These guys came out of nowhere. They're trying to make us leave, they said if we didn't, they would run us over as well as the trees." Milton screeched in fear.

"They're just doing it to try and scare us. Come on." I reassured Milton and walked up to two security guards.

"Listen. I don't know why you're here but we're not moving, so you might as well just leave." I frown.

"Walter sent us. We're here to make you and everyone else scram so we can demolish this place." One of the men said.

"I'm not going anywhere. He's a cheating scumbag." I cross my arms and sit cross legged on the ground. Jack smiled at me.

"We're going to make you leave whether you like it or not." The other man said.

"Good luck." I stayed put.

"We don't need it." The man said again. They grabbed my upper arms and tried to pull me up roughly. That's illegal, they can't do this. I can't even do anything about it since I promised my manager I wouldn't. What assholes.

"Hey woah. You can't do that." Jack grabbed one of the men's forearms and frowned at him.

"We can do what we like." He said.

"I can't do anything. I promised. If I do the whole protest will be wasted." I say to Jack as I roll my eyes.

"I didn't promise anything." Jack said angrily.

Jack twisted the man's arm and pushed him, the man fell to the ground. The other man let go of my arm and tried to punch Jack. Jack kicked away the man's pathetic punch and spun around and kicked him right in the chest. The man flew through the air. All the security guards tried to punch Jack and restrain him, they obviously didn't know martial arts. Jack dodged them easily and defeated them. The last man pulled a numb gun from his pocket. Everyone including me gasped. Jack used somersaults to dodge some darts that hit the trunks of trees behind him. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand and landed from one of his flips and caught it. The last security guard ran away, everyone cheered for Jack. He broke the gun cleanly into two on his knee and threw the pieces far away.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole protest thing. Walter had been thrown into prison for hiring security illegally and the squirrels home had been saved. I gained the nickname nature girl from nerds which I didn't half mind. Surprisingly Jack didn't get in trouble for beating the crap out of the men. He got praised for it and got a medal from the government. We were taking down the protest posters that we had put up the pervious week.

"Here you deserve this." Jack took his medal out of his pocket and put it around my neck.

"Jack, this is yours I can't-"

"Well it's yours now." Jack smiles. We continue to take the posters down.

"We make a good team." I laughed. Jack smiled and put his hand on my chin. He lifted my chin up towards him and kissed me sweetly.

"We make quite a good couple too." Jack winked at me.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me your favourite part! Thanks!**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	5. Phoney Assignment

**Hey guys! This one shot is based in season 2, they're 15. This is just going to be Kim's point of view, I will have a just Jack one too though. If anyone has any one shot ideas, PM me or say in the reviews and I will make it into a one shot! Enjoy.**

KIM'S POV:

"I don't ever want to see Eddie in just his underwear ever again. In fact I never wanted to in the first place." I grimaced as we walked down the hall of Seaford High.

"He's releasing his inner self." Jerry smirks and nods.

"More like releasing his inner disappointment." Milton shrugs.

I saw Jack talking to Lindsay by his locker. A sudden surge of jealously rushed through my body, I pursed my lips as I made my way over. I have had a crush on Jack since the very first day he got here, even though I wouldn't admit it, it was true. The crush just kept getting worse and worse. I think it was about time I told him. Maybe.

"Oh hi Jack! There you are! I was looking for you!" I say, over exaggerating. Lindsay stared at me coldly.

"Sup Kim." Jack pressed his lips together and put his hands in his pockets.

"Before you interrupted me Kim. I was just asking Jack if he would help me with home ecc assignment. To bake a cake. And he agreed." Lindsay looked triumphant.

"Oh. He agreed." I clenched my teeth together.

"Anyway, must dash. I have dance next. Bye Jack." She fluttered her eyes at him and flipped her hair perfectly. My blood boiled. Jack waved to her awkwardly.

"You agreed?" I crossed my arms.

"Hey. She's really bad a baking cakes." Jack threw his arms up in the air.

"Jack, she's a snake!" I throw my arms up as well.

"She's not that bad." Jack shrugs. I raise my eyebrows so much that I feel like they would fling off my head.

* * *

After I had English, the last period of the day. I went to my locker but just as I was about to make my way out of the school, to the dojo. Miss I'msoprettyandawesomeateverything stopped right in front of me.

"You seen Jack anywhere? He's meant to be staying behind to help me." Lindsay flicked her hair.

"Why are you asking me, like I would know?" I shrugged and tried to push past her. She should firmly in front, pursing her lips.

"I know you like Jack. Kim." She said my name with hatred.

"We're just friends. If he knows what's good for him he won't get involved with you." I purse my lips back at her.

"He already has. He's helping me isn't he?" Lindsay smiled in triumph. Jack was approaching so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey there you are." He said to Lindsay. "With, Kim?" He glanced at me surprised. I looked at the ground and clenched my teeth.

"Come on Jack, let's go back a cake." She smiled at him seductively and began to pull him by his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait. I'll be right there. Just give me a second." He pulls his hand away from Lindsay and glances at me.

"Fine. Don't make me wait to long." She smiled at him sweetly. Then he gaze came upon me and she gave me a dirty look. She strutted off.

"Are you ok?" Jack raised his eyebrows in concern.

"I'm fine. Go and play happy bakeries with Lindsay. She's been watching you all day so make the most of the attention." I roll my eyes and begin to walk away. Jack grabs my forearm.

"Kim. What's up?" Jack turns me to face him.

"Lindsay doesn't just want help to bake a stupid cake. She wants to get with you and you don't see it." I throw my arms up in the air.

"Listen. She really does need to bake this cake." Jack holds onto the straps of his red backpack. I stare at him disapprovingly before I speak.

"Have fun Jack. See you at the dojo." I walk away.

"Kim. Wait." Jack calls after me.

JACK'S POV:

I watched Kim leave. I know she doesn't want me to get hurt but I was just helping Lindsay back a cake. I wanted to chase after her but she was out of sight before I could say 'kiai'. I strolled into the school and went to the home ECCS class. I found Lindsay stood by a mixing bowl covered in flour.

"Whoopsie." She giggled annoyingly.

"Lindsay! You know we're going to have to clean up after right?" I gestured towards the mess and got a paper towel for her.

"I don't mind." She smiled. "Is it mixed yet?" She leans over the table and shows me a bowl of lumpy cake mixture.

"No. It's still got lumps in it." I put my hands on the table and lean.

"But it's so hard to mix." She moans. I sighed.

"Give it to me." I said breathlessly. I took the bowl and started to mix like a madman.

"Wow Jack. Your arms are very impressively toned." She giggled as she drew shapes on my bicep. I immediately stopped mixing.

"Lindsay. I'm just here to bake ok." I try to subtly say I didn't like her in that way.

"Of course. Why else would we be here right?" She didn't grasp the concept.

"Here it's done." I gave her back the bowl, she stuck her finger in and licked the mixture off of it slowly.

"Mm tastes good. Try some." She held the bowl out to me, licking her lips. I pushed it away.

"No thanks, I'm good. And yeah, you should go wash your hands." I frowned. She giggled and walked to the sink. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was Jerry.

~"Yo Bro, what's up with Kim, she came in and slammed her locker so loud."~ I sighed and texted a reply.

~"I have no clue. Make sure she's cool though ok?"~

"Who ya texting?" Lindsay comes over. I fumble with my oh one in surprise. "Is it Kim?" Her tone changed.

"No." I frowned.

"Just asking." Lindsay raises her eyebrows and walks back to the table.

"Can you lay off of her?" I ask.

"What?" She says, dumbfounded.

"You two don't like each other, I get it. But just leave her alone ok?" I straddle a seat.

"I haven't done anything Jack. Why would you think that?" She looks hurt. I kind of felt guilty. I got another text from Jerry and read it straight away.

~"Eddie finally flipped Milton. But the deal is, Milton has the bones of a baby bird. Something cracked dude. Get here before we take him to hospital, where I can check out hot nurses."~

"I have to go." I look up at Lindsay.

"What? Why? We haven't even decorated yet." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"It's important. Just put it in the oven and I'll help tomorrow." I get up and leave the room

Once I stepped outside the school. I realised that all I had done was mix the cake. She had done the rest. Doesn't that count as baking?

KIM'S POV:

Rudy, Jerry and Eddie had taken Milton to the hospital and rang his dad. I offered to keep an eye on the dojo. I was attacking the punching dummy until I was interrupted.

"Am I too late?" Jack's voice drifts from behind me.

"Yeah. They already left." I said in between punches.

"Jerry said you were tense." He continues to speak. I pause and turn around to see Jack stood behind me with his hands in his pockets. He had removed his backpack.

"How was baking class?" I asked.

"We didn't finish. I'm helping again tomorrow." He said casually. I hated it.

"That's. Convenient." I smiled sarcastically.

"Wait, is this about Lindsay?" Jack frowned.

"No." I frowned and crossed my arms, not able to look him in the eye.

"It is isn't it!" He stepped forward and pointed at me triumphantly. "Hang on. Are you... Jealous?" Jack regained his posture.

"I-no-well. I'm going home." I was a bad liar. I pushed past Jack.

"Kim will you stop leaving me hanging." He threw his arms up in the air.

I stopped. I couldn't tell him I like him. That's too awkward. I'd have to show it. I spun around and walked quickly towards him. He watched me confused. I stood in front of him, building up every last bit of courage I had in me. I still remained frowning. I pulled the collar of his t-shirt towards me and kissed him. His arms were still in the position he had threw them up in. About 2 seconds into the kiss, he slowly dropped them by his side. I let go of his t-shit and pulled away from the kiss. He leaned forward as I pulled away and as our lips parted he looked at me intensely.

"There. Now you know." I put my tongue to the inside of my cheek. He was still staring at me so I turned around to leave.

"U-Umm." I heard him stutter. I began to walk. "Do you wanna, I mean would you like to." He tried to speak. I stopped in curiosity and turned round. "What I'm trying to say is, can we date? I mean go on a date. Like tomorrow?" He scratched his head.

"That would be nice." I smile before walking out of the dojo. He likes me back. No way.

Before I turned the corner to walk home and looked back into the dojo. I saw Jack clenching his fists and bringing his arms into his body, like he was celebrating. I saw him mouthing the word 'yes' over and over again. He started to do a mini dance. That was my cue to leave.

JACK'S POV:

It was finally lunch time, and hour and a half of math was not good for my brain. Throughout the lesson, I couldn't stop glimpsing looks at Kim. We had eye contact a few times and it always ended in a smile. I waited outside the class for her. She saw me even before she had left the classroom.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. We looked at each other for a while before we started walking.

"Oh did you get Milton's text? He said he's fine, just a bone click." Kim laughed and dismissed it with her hand.

"Yeah. That's Milton for you." We both laughed. "Actually Kim, I forgot to ask yesterday." I stopped and turned to her, she did the same.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are we, like, together?" I pointed towards me and them to her and repeated that a couple of times. She looked at my hand actions.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. We didn't say." She said still looking at my hand actions. She clasped her hands with both of mine. "Ok, you should stop doing that." She laughed.

"Sorry. And well do you want to be?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"If I didn't want to be I wouldn't of... Kissed you, yesterday." She bit her lip.

"So, that's a yeah?" I questioned.

"Wait, you were asking?" She frowned.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"What?" She cocked her head. I'm not good at this.

"Oh my God. Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out.

"Yes." She smiled until she got creases by the side of her eyes. I smiled at her.

We walked to our regular lunch table.

Hand in hand.

KIM'S POV:

We got to our table and were immediately bombarded with questions about why we were holding hands. We answered them to the best of our ability to explain ourselves. Finally it was accepted that me and Jack were now a thing. It felt great. My eyes wondered over to where Lindsay was sat. She was staring at Jack, her cat eyes growing larger. You could hear her purr from a mile away.

"Looks like Lindsay is signalling you." I rest my head on my hand. Jack turned around and Lindsay waved enthusiastically at him.

"Oh no. I have to help her with her cake today. I'm sorry Kim, I'll be quick I promise." He looked at me and forced a smile.

"It's fine Jack. I'll wait for you at the dojo. I can get some last minute practising in." I tried to hide my jealousy and disappointment. He nodded.

"So you two are definitely a thing?" Jerry leaned forward. Me and Jack nodded. Jerry leaned back cooly. "Eddie, Milton. You owe me 10 dollars. Each." He raised his eyebrows.

"Dammit." Eddie put his fist on the table.

"Are you serious?" I ask Jerry open mouthed.

"What can I? I'm smart." A group of cheerleaders walked past. "What it do girls."

We all rolled our eyes.

JACK'S POV:

"I won't be long, honestly." I say to Kim as I'm stood by the doors of Seaford high at the end of the school day.

"Jack, take your time." She smiles. I can tell she's not convinced. "I'll see you later ok." She starts to walk backwards.

"I think I owe you something." I say while grinning.

"What?" Kim frowns and smiles.

I take a step closer and kissed Kim sweetly. I placed my arm on her elbow and squeezed gently. I felt her smile into the kiss so I did the same. As we pulled away we were grinning stupidly.

"Bye Jack." Kim said while still grinning. I waved cooly and watched her as she walked away.

I sighed as I walked to the home ECCS room where I knew Lindsay would be making a mess. I walked in and she was surprisingly taking her cake out from the oven. It was chocolate.

"Wow. You haven't made a mess. Impressive." I inspect the room.

"Thanks Jack. I've been trying really hard." She bit her lip. "So wanna decorate?" She smiled.

"Sure. What we working with?" I lean on the table. She showcases pipes and marzipan figurines. "So a lot then." I sigh, thinking of keeping Kim waiting.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while. But that's fine right?" She batts her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah. Sure." I try to force a smile.

We get to work, piping icing over the cake, making sure it's a perfect layer. She was stood closer to me than I would have chosen but I was far to concentrated on making a scene on top of the cake out of marzipan people.

"So Jack, I was wondering if you'd do me another favour?" Lindsay twirled her hair.

"What is it?" I try to keep in my sigh. It didn't work.

"Well, I'm Juliet in Romeo and Juliet for the school play and well I have to kiss this boy. Not important about who he is. But it would be helpful if you helped me rehearse." She flung her hair behind her.

"Uh, today? Because I really have to-" I try to get out of it.

"It will only take a couple of seconds." Lindsay pushes her body against me.

I had no idea what she was doing. She squished herself against me and put her hand behind my neck and pulled my head towards hers, she pouted and our lips were about an inch away. I wriggled and pushed her away, a little more forcefully than I intended.

"Lindsay what the hell." I throw my hands up.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" She looked shocked.

"No. No I don't. I like Kim. She's my girlfriend." I frown at her.

"Kim? You and Kim?" She stares icily.

"Yes. Kim. She's beautiful and amazing and a much better person than you are." I blurt out. She stares open mouthed at me. "Forget your stupid cake. Kim was right. You are a snake." I say before grabbing my bag and leaving the school.

KIM'S POV:

It had been 45 minutes. I couldn't help but be jealous. I didn't even get changed into my gi. Everyone had gone out for dinner but I wanted to wait for Jack. He finally arrived, looking flustered. I stop stretching.

"Are you ok? You look like hell." I crossed my arms.

"Well thanks Kim." Jack smiled sarcastically.

"Seriously, though what's up?" I raise my eyebrows. He hesitates.

"It's nothing." Jack's voice goes high pitched. I knew he was lying.

"Jack. I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me what's going on." I step forward towards him and glare.

"It's nothing, honest." He puts his hands in the air.

"1."

"Just forget it, come on let's spar."

"2."

"Kim."

"3."

"Kim we don't do counting in this relationship."

"4."

"Ok ok! Stop with the numbers! It's Lindsay." Jack screws up his face.

"What did she do?" I grind my teeth.

"She um, tried to kiss me... But it's nothing, it didn't happen." He shook his hands, my face grew angry. She's had it.

"Right." I say while marching to the dojo door.

"Kim? Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Paying a visit."

* * *

I walked all the way to the school with Jack following. He was trying to calm me down, saying that it was for a play and that he pushed her away. I wasn't blaming him, I was blaming her. I burst into the home ecc classroom. Lindsay was adding finishing touches to her cake. She looked startled as we came in.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, just like the snake she was.

"Listen Lindsay. I understand you want Jack, but you should also understand that he's taken. And maybe you didn't know. But you know now. So BACK OFF." I put both my hands on the table in front of her.

"I'm not listening to some dumb blonde wannabe martial artist." She flicked her hair.

"That's it." I clenched my teeth.

I tried to jump onto the table to get at her, she jumped backwards. Before I could get across the table, Jack had grabbed my waist and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I struggled in mid air.

"Kim. Relax." Jack put me down and held my shoulders, he rubbed them with his thumbs. I smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss me.

"No. Don't you dare kiss." Lindsay stared in distraught.

"Already have. Sorry Lindsay." Jack smirked and put his arm around my shoulder. She glared angrily.

Me and Jack began to walk out of the room. But I wasn't satisfied yet.

"Hang on." I said to Jack. I walked back towards Lindsay and the table her cake was on. She was having a tantrum.

"This is for calling me a dumb blonde." I faked a smile. "Kiai!" I shouted as I kicked the wooden table. It split in half and Lindsay screamed as her cake hit the floor and exploded everywhere.

"What. Have you done!?" She screeched.

"Boom goes the dynamite. Boom!" I threw my hands in the air.

"More like boom goes the cake." Jack pressed his lips together.

 **I didn't have any idea how to end this one shot so I ended it there. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your favourite part. Thanks!**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	6. Karate Games, Candy Style

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews, I love reading them, they make my day honestly. This one shot is purely inspired by the episode Karate Games in season 2 of Kickin it, but I've added a few things here and there, hence why it's 'candy style' haha. This is based in season two and they will be wearing the same thing as they did in the karate games. Anyway hope you enjoy, please please please tell me your favourite part of this one shot in the reviews. Oh and this will mostly be Jack's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kickin' it or the characters Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford.**

JACK'S POV:

Rudy's office was actually reasonably comfy despite the smell of wet socks. Me and Kim were sat on the sofa watching tv. Our legs were just brushing against each other. Here's the deal, me and Kim, well we are best friends but we always flirt and that's just how it is. It would be great if that could change into something more but that's just the way things are I guess. I care about her so much, she's so precious to me. However, I don't know how much Kim cares about me, but that doesn't matter one bit.

"Do you think Rudy will get angry that we're using his tv?" Kim leans back on the sofa. My arm was on the back of sofa, curling around Kim but without touching her.

"Nah, I do it all the time." I stretch out my arms and legs.

 _~"Do you want to win a cash prize today? 1 million dollars maybe? Well. If you know karate and know someone with the opposite sex that knows it too, then ring up this number. You will get a free flight over to Hollywood!"~_

A number showed up on an advert. Our eyes lit up.

"We could do that!" I jump up.

"We don't know what we have to do. Buttt it's for money so, who cares." Kim shrugs. "Ring the number!" She pushed me playfully.

I dialled the strange number and a man with a strong French accent answered. He sounded muffled at first but he finally cleared up.

"Hello, who is this?" He chimed.

"Uh, this is Jack. Me and my friend Kim want to sign up for that competition you're holding." I explain. For a second there was silence and I heard him whispering to some other people.

"Is this by any chance, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford." He asked excitedly.

"Yeah! How do you know us?" I ask confused as Kim frowns at me.

"I've seen you on tv at martial arts tournaments. This is perfect. I'd gladly let you enter the competition. A helicopter will be there in about an hour to pick you up." I heard him clicking his fingers to people over the phone.

"What, now? Do we need to bring anything." I sit down on the sofa next to Kim.

"No. We have all the stuff you need right here. See you soon, my name is Pierre by the way. Bye." He chimed and hung up. I put the phone down.

"So?" Kim questions. I look up at her and smile.

"We're going to Hollywood."

* * *

We had said goodbye to everyone, we didn't know when we would be back. It was 9am. The helicopter should be here at any moment. Me and Kim waited patiently, she was hugging Jerry. He came up to me almost in tears and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you man." He patted my back.

"Jerry, we're coming back." I frown and smile.

"Oh. Forget that." Jerry pushed me away and walked back into the dojo.

We all looked up as we heard the helicopter hovering above us. The air blew us and made all our hair go wild. Kim had plaited hers to the side. A man threw down two packages to me and Kim. We caught them smoothly.

"Put these on before you get on." The man shouted from the helicopter which was still hovering.

Me and Kim rushed to the changing rooms in the dojo. After, we came out and we looked at each other. Kim looked... Hot. We both looked like survivalists. Once again, we went outside to where the helicopter was still hovering. As soon as they saw us they dropped a ladder out of the helicopter and it neatly unravelled.

"Ladies first." Kim flicks her hair and starts to climb. I smile and climb after her, as soon as we both reached the inside of the helicopter. They pulled the ladder up and started to fly away. Me and Kim waved at our friends as they began to look like ants. The man guided us to our seat. We both slumped down and stretched out.

"I've never been in a helicopter before." Kim looked around excitedly. She started to clap.

"Weirdo." I laugh at her. She pushes me.

"I see you two have chemistry." The man smirks, he was stood up and holding onto the top.

"What? No." I laugh nervously.

"We're just friends. That want that cash prize." Kim grins. Suddenly the man looked upset, he smiled wearily at us.

Surprisingly it only took half an hour to get to Hollywood by helicopter. We could see the Hollywood sign. It was amazing. The helicopter stopped and the man threw the ladder down once again.

"There you go." He smiled as we both got up and started to climb down.

Once we both got to the bottom the man started to pull the ladder up. Me and Kim looked around, we were in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we meant to do now?" Kim called up to the helicopter.

"I'm so sorry kids. I'm paid to do this." The man looked guilty and closed the door to the helicopter as it flew out of sight. We stared at it open mouthed.

"What's going on?" I ask pointlessly. Suddenly we heard Pierre's voice.

"Well I hope you make yourself at home karate kids." He laughed.

"What is this?" Kim shouted as we looked around for him. We soon found that there were camera's and speakers everywhere, in trees, rocks, and in the ground.

"This. Is the fight for your life." His voice echoed.

"What the hell does that mean." I throw my hands up in the air.

"It means that you could die if you don't fight to keep yourself alive." Pierre snapped.

"Are you serious? Why are you doing this?" Kim frowned.

"For my entertainment, my love." He said causally. "Your goal: to get to the Hollywood sign. Alive."

"And what if we don't?" Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Then you will never go home. You will never come out alive." Pierre started to laugh.

I shook my head in anger. I marched over to the speaker and kicked it. The speaker flew far from the tree.

"Nice try. There are millions everywhere." Pierre's voice travelled towards us from a rock by Kim. "See you on the other side." The speaker popped as if he had turned the microphone off.

For a minute we stood there looking around. How was this possible, how did this happen. I looked at Kim. Kim looked at me.

"He's so going to jail once this is over." Kim purses her lips in anger.

Before I could answer. We heard footsteps coming towards us from behind, our heads shot around to look. All of a sudden 5 camouflaged men dressed in just leaves leaped out of the bushes. They were carrying spears. One of them had lobbed their spear at us, me and Kim jumped out of the way. It sailed in between us. We glanced at each other in fright. We took our stances as they ran at us. We kicked and punched and dodged until they were down. We heard more coming. A lot more. I grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her behind me. I turned around and gave her waist a push.

"Run!" I said as we legged it into the forest.

As we ran, they were appearing from the buses. One came out right in front of me, I kicked them with a flying kick and jumped over them when they were down. We ran for what seemed like ages. We finally had to come to a stop as we were severely out of breath. I leaned on my knees and I gasped for air. Kim had her hand against the tree and the other hand on her stomach.

"I think. We. Lost them." I spluttered out between breaths. Soon our breathing was almost fully normal.

"Jack. This is real. We could die at any moment." Kim frowned in fear. This is the first time I had ever seen her scared. And I didn't like it.

"I won't let that happen." I force a smile.

"You can't say that. We're not professionals. We're just teenagers. We're 15." Kim puts her hand on her opposite shoulder and rubs it nervously.

"Kim. I won't let anything happen to you." I push a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek.

"I want to go home." She said. Tears welled up in her eyes, she bit her lips to keep them in. This killed me, seeing her upset like this.

Without thinking, I leaned in slowly, I could feel her breath. I caressed her cheek with my thumb gently before lifting up her chin so our lips were aligned. Our mouths were centimetres away. I pressed my lips up against hers. Seeing her upset made me want to make her feel better. She pressed her lips harder against mine, I felt a tear run down her cheek and onto my cheek. This made me wrap my arms around her tightly. It was the best feeling in the world. For a second I forgot we were in a forest filled with people trying to murder us. We began to pull away slowly, our lips still touching. They slowly disconnected. I slid my hands up from her waist and put one on each of her cheeks. I looked into her eyes for a while. Then I kissed her forehead gently, she closed her eyes.

"It's going to be ok." I stare deeply into her eyes. She nods and wipes away the last of her tears.

"Awwh. This is exciting! I knew you had a crush on each other." Pierre's voice appeared from a speaker near by.

My hands dropped by my sides and my nostrils flared.

"Once I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" I turn around to face a camera in a tree.

"Watch out." He interrupted me.

"For wha-" Kim began.

I heard a dart being shot. I spun around to see Kim's surprised expression. She had a sleeping dart lodged into her neck, I gasped. Her eyes rolled back before they closed. She was about to topple to the ground. I caught her and knelt down with her.

"Kim! No. Wake up. You need to wake up." I took the dart out of her neck and threw it onto the ground, I shook her gently.

Two men appeared from the bushes, one of them was holding the blowstick. I placed Kim down and got up into my martial art stance. I signalled them to come towards me, I twitched my eyebrows. One of them tried to blow darts at me, I dodged them using somersaults. The other man tried to run straight for Kim, I stood in front of her and kicked him. The other man shot a dart, I ducked and it hit the other man. He fell to the floor. I was just about to run towards the man that was blowing the darts but I heard a rustle from behind me.

I turned around a saw two men heading straight for Kim. I started to run back towards her. Suddenly I felt something sting my leg, I looked down while still running and it was a dart. It had gone through my camo trousers and into my skin. I started to feel drowsy and numb. I fell to me knees and tried to crawl to Kim. My head hit the floor, I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Kim..." Was the last thing I whispered.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I saw the sun shine into my eyes. I put my arm over my face and groaned. I sat up. My leg was hurting, I looked down at the dart still stuck in my leg. I pulled it out and winced in pain. Oh no. Kim. My head shot to where she was before. She was gone. I stumbled and stood up.

"KIM!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I continuously shook my head, I ran my hands through my hair desperately. Where did they take her. This can't be happening. I looked down at where she originally was, I saw drag marks going into the forest. Without hesitation, I sprinted in the direction they led. Soon enough I saw a camp, I hid behind a tree and looked around. I sighed in relief as I saw Kim sat on a chair in the open space. However she had her eyes closed and was attached to wires that circled and were attached to her head.

I watched to see where everyone was but I couldn't see a single person. I ran towards her. Once I reached her I knelt down in front of her.

"Kim? Kim can you hear me?" I whispered. No reply.

I removed the wires from her head as quick as I could, they seemed to be attached to some machine. I shook her gently but she wouldn't wake up. So I shook her more violently. Her eyes shot open.

"Kim! Thank god!" I held onto her shoulders. She looked at me confused.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She cocked her head at me. My heart stopped, she didn't recognise me.

"W-What have they done to you?" I frowned sadly.

"Where am I?" She looked around. I heard commotion from inside the camp.

"Come on we need to go." I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her towards the forest. She obeyed but was confused still.

As we got further away from the camp, we slowed down a bit. I kept my caution on.

"You can't remember anything? Do you remember anything about you?" I ask Kim.

"I remember nothing. Only that my name is Kim." She shrugs.

"Do you like my little twist?" Pierre's voice interrupts.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Kim froze and looked around.

"Pierre. What did you do to her?!" I shouted, looking around for a camera.

"Just a little brain malfunction." He sniggered. Then the speaker popped once again.

"Come on Kim we need to get to that sign." I pointed to the Hollywood sign, hoping she would be back to normal once we got there.

"That's soooo far." Kim moaned.

* * *

As we got closer and closer to it, I tried reciting memories to Kim about the dojo, about our friends, about...us. Nothing seemed to work. She just thought it was creepy. I just wanted Kim back. I should of never insisted on watching tv in Rudy's office this morning. By the looks of the sun, it was about 3pm. Suddenly we heard howls of people from trees.

We looked up and around us, then people swung down from the trees, still howling. They landed in front of us, they had vine whips. Suddenly remembering Kim had completely forgotten karate. I pushed her behind me protectively. I was not going to loose her again.

"Stay behind me." I said to Kim. I think she nodded, I didn't get an answer.

The men raced towards me, I blocked there punches with my arms and spin kicked them. One of them whipped me on the arm. It burnt. I winced in pain and sucked air through my teeth. Without realising Kim had picked up a rock and had thrown it at the last man, it hit him on the head and he jumped backwards. I kicked his chest and he flew to the ground. I turned around in shock to face Kim.

"You have good aim for a girl who can't remember what she had for dinner yesterday." I smiled.

"Expect the unexpected." She shrugged and walked in front of me. I followed.

We reached a cliff, I looked over and the bottom seemed endless. I took a deep breath, the only thing allowing us to cross was a tree that had fallen down and had made a bridge across it. I put one foot on it to see if it was safe. It was stuck in place.

"You ready?" I turned round to Kim.

"Nope but I want my memory back so let's go." She said, she took a step forward and then stumbled backwards. She held her head.

"What's wrong?" I say as I rushed over and held her up by her upper arm.

She moaned in pain and I held her tightly, I didn't know what was happening. I just stood there, being her support. All of a sudden, she stood upright with her eyes closed and her arms by her side. I let go of her.

"Kim?" My voice shook.

Her eyes opened slowly. They wondered to my face. Her pupils grew large. Suddenly, she lifted up her leg and kicked my chest. Hard. I flew and landed on my back, she marched over to me.

"Kim stop! What are you doing?" I said desperately as I pushed up on my arms and flipped my legs to the ground to stand upright.

She continued to try to punch me and kick me, I pushed her arms away and dodged her kicks. She spun around and kicked me twice, I was nearing the end of the cliff. No way was I fighting her, I couldn't. When she got captured, I'm sure they messed with her brain, that was what the wires were for. I persisted on blocking her attacks. But she had swept my feet from the floor, I dropped and slid off the cliff. I grabbed on to the side, and held on, my arms flexing. I looked down and saw death. I looked up at Kim.

"Kim! Think about what you're doing. Remember me Kim." I tried to jog her memory.

"Must destroy: Jack Brewer." She stepped on my left hand, I let go in pain. My right hand was still holding me up, I struggled.

"Kim... I love you." I looked deeply into her eyes.

Suddenly her pupils got slightly smaller. She gasped and her pupils kept getting bigger and then smaller, like she was trying to fight it. This gave me enough time to put my left hand back on the ledge and pull myself up. Once I was back to the surface I stood up and looked at her, her pupils were big again and she was staring at me icily. I knew what I had to do. She tried to kick me again but I pushed her leg away. I kept moving forwards towards her and pushing away her attacks. She would move backwards before attacking. Soon I had managed to get away from the cliff, there was a large oak tree behind her. This was my chance.

I quickly grabbed her shoulders and absorbed the pain of her kicks and tensed so it would hurt less. I pushed her back against the tree quite forcefully. My hands slipped down from her shoulders to her biceps where I pinned her there.

"I love you Kim Crawford." I whispered, ignoring her effort of struggles.

I forcefully pushed my lips against hers, at first she tried to push me away but I refused. After a couple of seconds she relaxed and her body went floppy. It was working.

KIM'S POV:

My head was spinning. Every single memory came back to me. Everything. Millions of things flashed through my head, all I could feel was Jack's lips against mine. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. The words 'I love you Kim Crawford' made my heart melt.

JACK'S POV:

Once she had wrapped her arms around my neck, I knew I had her back. I smiled into the kiss before I pulled away.

"I love you too. Jack Brewer." She grinned.

I laughed and sighed in relief. I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes until there were creases by the side of them.

"I missed you." My voice shivered.

"Noo! This isn't meant to happen!" Pierre's voice was above us. Not electronic. But real. He was climbing down a ladder from the pervious helicopter that had dropped us off.

He jumped down once he reached the bottom, he was tall and lean and... Angry.

"You. I'm gonna rip your head off and throw it to the-" Kim walked towards him but got cut off as she stumbled and held her head. I grabbed her waist to keep her upright.

"Careful darling. It takes about an hour or so to wear off." He smiled in enjoyment. I glare at him while he took his jacket off, I was looking forward to kicking his butt.

"Take it easy. I'll deal with this." I say as I kneel down with Kim.

I stood up and fast walked over to Pierre. Clenching my fists until they turned white. Before I could make the first move, Pierre jumped to double kick me, I dodged swiftly and kicked above his head as he ducked. He sure knows a thing about karate. We punched in synchronisation. I grabbed his arm and twisted it and pushed him over. But then he sweeped me off my feet and I fell to the ground. We both got up by pushing off our hands to land on our feet. We continued to fight. We walked around in circles facing each other, panting.

"It would be a shame to loose the person you love." He glanced at Kim, so did I. Then our gaze caught each other's again. "Just by the clap of my hands." He got his hands ready for a clap.

I clenched my teeth and sprinted towards him in anger, I jumped into the air and spun about 4 times before kicking Pierre three times in the chest. He flew and slid off the cliff. He held onto the ledge and looked up at me desperately. I bent down next to him.

"I'd like to see you clap now." I smirked.

"Jack. Please. Help me." Pierre gasped.

"Where's your phone?" I ask in monotone.

"I'm not tell-" he began.

"Where is your phone?!" I shouted.

"In my jacket pocket." He quivered.

I walked over to his jacket and took out his phone as he tried hard to get back on to the surface. I dialled 911 as Kim stumbled over to me. I put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer and I wrapped my spare arm around Kim's waist. She buried her head into my collarbones.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. "We need your help."

* * *

About 5 minutes later, a police helicopter turned up. Pierre had finally managed to climb up from the ledge but was to be restrained to the floor once he took a step forward. Me and Kim had described everything that had just happened and they said that Pierre would probably be locked up for life which we didn't argue with.

A separate helicopter came for Pierre. The ladder from the police one hung down and we were told to climb up it. Kim tried to lift herself up but fell as her muscles had a spasm. I caught her underneath her arms.

"I hate this! I can't do anything." Kim complained.

"It will wear off soon don't worry. We could harness you to the ladder so we can fly with you that way." The policeman suggested.

"Can I stay with her?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "Toby. Throw down two harnesses." He shouted up to the helicopter. They were throw down.

We stepped up two ladder rungs together once we had our harnesses on. The policeman harnessed me to the rung by my waist and harnessed Kim to me and the same rung. Both me and Kim we stood on the same rung. We were facing each other. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I had one arm around her waist and one wrapped around the ladder.

"Is that ok?" The policeman said, checking the harnesses.

"Yeah." Me and Kim said in unison. The policeman nodded and signalled up to the pilot.

The helicopter began to move and the air rushed through our hair and clothes. The policeman that had harnessed us was jogging over to the helicopter Pierre had been placed in. We watched in silence as the whole of Hollywood passed us. It was amazing. Kim rested her head on my shoulder. We watched the sun set.

"It's been a rough day." She said and sighed.

"At least we have each other." I looked down at her. She looked up.

"For once Jack, you're right." She smiled.

I kissed her once again, it felt like home.

 **Oh.. My.. God. That's the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. And that took AGES! It was great though. Sorry if it's a bit too long, I really got into it. Please review. It took me hours to write so I'd love some feedback! Thank you!**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	7. Stuck in the middle

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews once again! It seriously makes me extremely happy! You guys are the best, you're the main reason I write these and it's just a bonus that I enjoy it! 3 so this one shot is based in season 2 and is introducing my made up character Jake. He has blonde quiffy hair and green eyes if you're wondering. Enjoy this one shot!**

KIM'S POV:

What have I gotten myself into... I promised Grace I would go on a date with Jake Russell. Yeah he's a nice guy, but not my type. If I didn't go on this date, Grace would freak. She is somewhat my friend so I guess I owe her this one favour. It could be fun anyway, I haven't been on a date for ages. I walked into the dojo, it was a Saturday morning. I just came to have a quick workout before my date tonight. Everyone was already there, not surprised.

"Kim! Check this out, look what Jack taught me." Jerry grinned. He spun kicked the punching bag smoothly.

"Nice, Jerry." I smiled.

Without getting changed into my gi. I started to stretch. Jack began to stretch next to me.

"You look different." He frowned at me.

"Thanks Jack." I say, monotone.

"Did you cut your hair?" He said, we both continued to stretch. "Or is it that you look nervous?" He grinned.

"What? I look nervous?" I frown as my eyes wonder around the room.

"Yeeep. Wanna watch this movie later with me and the boys? It's cool, it's got-"

"I can't." I bite my lip.

"Why not?" He says, confused. "Have another hair appointment?" He jokes.

"No." I frown. "I have a date." I smile as Jack stops stretching immediately.

"What? A date? With who?" Jack raises his eyebrows.

"Jake Russell." I shrug.

"The preppy jockstrap?" Jack laughs.

"Jack, come on. He hasn't done anything to you." I stop stretching.

"Yeah, you're right ok. Where's your date?" He says as he crosses his arms.

"The Mexican restaurant down the road." I grin.

"You prefer Italian food but who cares right." Jack seems like he faked a smile. I roll my eyes.

JACK'S POV:

Jake. He was a pretty boy. The complete opposite of Kim's type. I don't get it, why would she like this guy. We had trained for a couple of hours in the dojo. I was spraying myself with deodorant when I heard the door of the dojo open. Then I heard Kim laughing, I looked around and it was the man himself. Jake. I strolled over to their conversation while flinging a towel over my shoulder.

"Hi." I pushed my lips together into a smile.

"Jack right?" He nodded at me. I nodded slowly back at him.

"So why are you here?" Kim grinned.

"To give you this." Jake pulled a rose from behind his back.

"Awh! How sweet. Thank you." She gasped and took the flower.

"No problem, it's almost as pretty as you." Jake smiled sickeningly. "I'll see you later." He walked out after winking.

"Kim. Are you serious. Him?" I throw my hands up in the air.

"What's wrong with him?" She says defensively.

"He's the equivalent of a pussycat!" I say as she rolls her eyes.

"He's romantic, but you wouldn't know what that means." She said icily and walked away from me.

"Hey, I can be romantic." I say in defence and follow her quickly.

"Sure you can. I'm going to get ready for my date. See you later." She gets her stuff and walks out, I stare openmouthed.

"Have you still not told her?" Eddie walks up to me.

"Told her what?" I turn to him.

"That you like her." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I say in a high pitched voice.

"Come on Jack, everyone knows it but her." Jerry joins Eddie in persuading me.

"Well it's too late now, she's on a date." I walk over to the bench and sit down while resting my chin in my hand.

"Yeah you're right." Eddie shrugs and walks away.

"Should've said sooner." Jerry does the same. I throw my hands into the air.

"Thanks guys!" They ignored me. I guess I'd have to work this out myself.

KIM'S POV:

Finally it was time for my date, I was pretty nervous. I wore a lime green dress and plaited my fringe to the side. I arrived to the restaurant and was just about to walk through the door as I felt a hand pull me back from my wrist and into a gap in the bushes. I turned around in surprise.

"Jack! What are you doing?! I was about to kick your ass." I whisper shouted.

"Listen, I need to talk to you it's important." He raised an eyebrow, then he frowned. "And you couldn't kick my ass, no way."

"Can't it wait, I need to be somewhere remember." I say with sass.

"No not really it can't wait." Jack looks behind me while saying this.

"Well it's gonna have to." I walk back out onto the path and enter the restaurant.

I see Jake sitting a sofa two seated table. He was wearing a smart shirt and black jeans. I was used to seeing skinny jeans, since that's what Jack wear 24/7. As soon as Jake saw me, he stood up and tucked my chair in as I sat down. My cheeks went red, I felt very vulnerable. I wasn't used to manners like this. We talked for about five minutes until Jake frowned.

"Why is he here?" Jake nodded to behind me, I turned around and saw Jack entering the restaurant. He's so dead. Jack spotted us, smiled and walked over.

"Hey! How's it going?" Jack grinned.

He sat next to me and shuffled his butt so I was forced to move over to let him sit down. He leaned back and stretched out, I was so ready to kick his ass.

"Jack. Don't you have some martial arts practice to do. Now." I stare at him.

"Oh no, I finished." He smiled. "So. Jake. Do you know anything about martial arts?" He leaned forward across the table to talk to Jake. I put my hand over my face in embarrassment.

"I don't know anything about it actually." Jake shrugged awkwardly.

"Well I do, and trust me it's not pretty when you-"

"Jack! That's enough." I sighed deeply. Jack put his hands up in the air and leaned back. Jake stared at him in shock.

"So Kim, I forgot to say. You look really nice tonight, green really suits you." Jake smiles sweetly.

"Thanks Jake!" I grinned.

"Actually pink, yellow and brown suit Kim more often but nice try." Jack smiles sarcastically. Jake shuffles awkwardly.

"Where's the waiter? I think I need my ice crushes." Jake points to his glass and fans himself with his shirt.

"Oh you want crushed ice. I can do that for you." Jack pressed his lips together and got up.

Jack picked up three ice cubes and crushed them slowly in his right hand while staring at Jake intensely. We both stared at him in shock.

"Um thanks Jack..." Jake looks around awkwardly.

"No problem." Jack empties the ice from his hand back into Jake's glass. "Think of that as my blessing." Jack nods his head towards Jake while crossing his arms.

"O...K..." Jake stares at Jack open-mouthed. He leans across the table and attempts to whisper to me. "Should I be worried that your best friend is trying to threaten me?"

"Oh no no, he's not trying to threaten you, he's just... Being annoying." My head slowly turns towards Jack who is looking at me while pushing his tongue to the side of his mouth, he twitched his eyebrows.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jake gets up and speed walks to the toilets.

JACK'S POV:

"What is wrong with you?!" Kim shouts as soon as Jake disappears into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about? Nothing." I shrug

"Why are you even here?" She massages her temple with her fingers.

"Like I said, what I needed to tell you couldn't wait." I shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you sabotage my date!" She grinds her teeth at me.

"I'm not sabotaging! I'm just making sure she doesn't try anything with you." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Why would you care?" She throws her hands up too.

"Is it really that hard to notice that I'm totally crazy for you. Since day one." I said, then realising my mistake. Oh Christmas nuts, as Milton would say if he was here. But he wasn't, he was at Eddie's aunt's getting his arm permed.

"What?" Kim stared at me.

"Oops." I slapped myself on my forehead.

"Is everything ok here?" Jake appeared from the bathroom.

"Yes." Me and Kim both said in unison. We looked at each other.

"So, Kim I was thinking about your martial arts thing. Do you think that if I joined the dojo, I would be good at it?" He asked her excitedly. Me and Kim both stared at him.

"Well I-" She began.

"Actually Jake, karate is pretty serious stuff. You have to have dedication and agility to become a black belt. Me and Kim worked hard. Especially Kim." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"It can't be that hard." Jake shrugged. "Then I'd be able to spend more time with Kim." He grinned at her. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Well can you do this?" I said before karate chopping the think table. It broke in half and everything on it smash on the floor. Kim and Jake froze in their seats and we all looked at each other and grimaced.

* * *

Well, we got a ban from the restaurant. We were walking back to the dojo. I made sure I was firmly placed in the middle of Kim and Jake.

"Listen Kim." Jake stopped, Kim stood in front of him.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think I can be with a girl who is capable of ripping my head off and throwing it ten thousand miles away." He shrugged. "Sorry."

My mouth opened wide and my fire within began to burn.

"What! Are you serious? She-"

"Jack." She gives me the death stare. I cross my arms and use that stare on Jake. "It's ok, Jake. I understand."

"Good. Sorry again. And don't chop me in half Jack." Jake took a small step away from us.

"I would of done it already." I twitch my eyebrows.

"But Kim. You're still the prettiest girl I've-" he started.

"Get lost Jake." I frown. Kim stares at me as Jake walks away.

"You're unbelievable." Kim laughs slightly.

"Wait. You're not angry?" I drop my hands to my sides and step closer.

"Oh yeah, I'm angry. But at least I didn't have to break up with him and break his heart. You did it for me." She smiled.

"Wait. What? I'm confused." I scratch my head.

"I only went out with him for a favour for Grace. I didn't actually like him." She laughed.

"Oh... Now I feel stupid." I grimaced and sucked through my teeth.

"I don't know, I'm kinda glad I went on a date with him. Now I know how you feel about me." We started to continue walking to the dojo.

"Yeah sorry about that." I laugh nervously.

"It's ok. I feel the same way." She says causally.

"Really?!" I stop and grin.

"Ok, don't rub it in." She grimaced. We laughed and then stood there in silence for a while.

"So. Do we kiss now or?" I say awkwardly, scratching my head. We both look at the ground and shuffle. Kim answered.

"Well-"

I didn't let her finish, I pressed my lips against hers with force so that she slightly stumbled backwards. I put my hands on the side of her arms and gripped gently. I was so nervous that I just kissed her, and it didn't turn out bad. She didn't push me away. We kissed for a while, stopping for breaths occasionally. It felt great. Once we both pulled she slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I held my arm.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence." She put her hands on her hips.

 **Sorry about the bad ending haha, hope you liked this chapter. It's not as good as the last one but I guess one like that will come to me soon enough! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	8. Kickin' it in Tokyo

**Thank you for the reviews! :D This is based in season 2, they're 15, it's another version of the episode kickin it in china. Another candy style! Hope you enjoy it!**

KIM'S POV:

"Oh. My. God! We're going to Tokyo?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Damn right we are. Received these babies in the post this morning." Rudy waved the 6 first class tickets above his head.

"I can't wait!" Milton grinned.

"Jack, Kim. You'll be representing us. So do us proud." Rudy patted Jack on the back.

"We will." Jack smiled sweetly at me.

"And look good while doing it." I flipped my hair and smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

The plane was massive! The seats were basically sofas. Me and Jack claimed a sofa for ourselves while Jerry and Milton nabbed the one opposite us. Rudy and Eddie sat in the one next to us. As soon as I sat down, I pushed the button that made the leg-rester elevate so I could place my legs on it. This is the life.

"So I'm guessing the black dragons are going to make an appearance?" Milton asked while making his chair fall back into a sleeping position.

"Obviously dude." Jerry frowned as he did the same as Milton but then kept sitting it back up over and over again.

"The black dragons aren't our competition in this. It's the red panthers." Rudy says casually.

Everyone continued to chat throughout our flight. The flight was a whopping 11 hours, we were getting there early so we can look around. We'll leave again in a couple of days. I glanced at Jack, he had an earphone in and he was looking out the window. I have to admit I do have a little bit of a crush on him. Like every girl in our school.

JACK'S POV:

I hate long journeys. I need to move, jump, do anything but sit still for 11 hours straight. Only 4 hours in and I was half dead. Everyone had occupied themselves with things to do, but me. I stretched out my arms above my head. In mid stretch, Kim's head flopped to my chest, she shuffled a bit and then nuzzled. She rested her hand on my stomach. I froze. I looked down at her face, she was fast asleep. She looked stunning. Beautiful. I gently placed my arm around her so that my hand rested on upper arm. I used my other hand to tuck a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. I looked up and saw Jerry smirking at me intensely. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he winked.

"What?" I whispered quietly.

"You two are cute." Jerry raised his pitch towards the end.

"I agree." Milton pretty much shouted. I put my finger to my lips and shushed him. "Sorry." Milton whispered.

I rested my head back on the chair and made the back go down a bit. Kim hummed contently. Without realising I started to rub my hand up and down her arm. I couldn't help it. We've never been this up close and personal before. I closed my eyes and found that sleeping is a good time killer.

* * *

"Jack. Jack wake up." I woke up to Jerry poking my face repeatedly.

"Ok ok. Quit poking me." I push his hand away.

"We've got an hour left." Milton said while reading a newspaper. He didn't look up.

I glanced to Rudy and Eddie who were snoring with their mouths wide open, this made me smirk. My eyes wondered down to Kim who was still sleeping on my chest. My arm still wound around her.

"Kim?" I whisper, shaking her gently.

"What?" She moans.

"We're almost there." Milton answers for me.

Kim opens her eyes and squints. She pushes up from my chest and looks straight at me, I slip my hand off of her arm and back to my lap. I smile at her lovingly.

"I look terrible don't I?" She grimaced and sat fully upright with her bum on her heels.

"What do you need to hear Kim?" Jerry looks around. She glares at him.

"You look great." I smile.

"Thanks." She pushes bits of hair behind her ears.

KIM'S POV:

For the next hour we all talked about what we think Tokyo will be like. I kept looking back at Jack, I wanted to cuddle up to him like how I did earlier but that's a bit inappropriate. I noticed our shoulders brushing, his warmth radiates off him. Which is pretty annoying considering I'm like 100 degrees right now. We finally clambered off the plane. We went to pick up our stuff but I couldn't find mine anywhere. The conveyer belt didn't have my suitcase on it.

"Looking for this?" I heard Jack speak, I looked around and he was holding my bright pink suitcase.

"How long have you had that?" I put my hand on my hip.

"How long you been searching?" He smirks. I hit his arm playfully. I go to take my suitcase but he lifts it away from me. "I made you look like an idiot. The least I can do is carry your stuff." He smiled.

"Well. I'm not arguing with that." I crossed my arms and walked towards the others, he followed me.

Once we reunited, we hit the streets of Tokyo. It was so busy, we bustled through until we reached our hotel. It was modern as hell, the colour scheme was red and black. There were 6 double beds in our room... Do you get how big it is?

"Phew. I never thought I'd make it alive." Milton collapsed onto his now claimed bed.

I laughed as I took the one closest to the window. Jack plonked my suitcase down beside it and took the bed next to me. Rudy threw his stuff onto the ground and began to jump manically on the bed, we all stared open mouthed. Apart from Jerry. He joined in. I shook my head and opened my suitcase, I took out my cat eye sunglasses and propped them on my head.

"What are you doing?" Jack raised an eyebrow and stood behind me.

"Getting ready to go into town. It's not everyday you come to Tokyo Jack." I shrugged.

"Why can't you go tomorrow. We should relax for our tournament later." Jack jumped onto the bed and landed on his stomach, his head next to my leg. I looked down at him.

"Thanks mum." I purse my lips. He grins. "Anyway Jerry can't go into Tokyo alone."

"What? Jerry? Why is he going out?" Jack frowned.

"Because I need to get some chick magnet clothes." Jerry answered cooly. You could tell he was nodding to himself.

"Well that means I'm coming." Jack shrugged and got up to put his Jordan's back on.

"Why? You hate shopping." I look around and gesture towards him.

"I'm not going to let you go out into the big wide world on your own am I." Jack said as if he was talking to a baby. He used his finger to touch my nose. I hit his hand away.

"Just because we're in a hotel room doesn't mean I won't hurt you." I glare at him.

"Jack. Kim. Let's be civilised about this. First of all, Jerry needs a leash." Milton points at Jerry.

"Cool! Does that mean I can pee on lampposts?" Jerry grinned. We rolled our eyes.

* * *

The streets of Japan were hectic. It was like trying to walk around in a crowded lift, you could hardly see a spare place to stand in. Me, Jack and Jerry made it alive into a nearby shop which was much less cramped. We stood there for a second, catching our breath.

"I did not think this through." I huffed as I removed my sunglasses from my eyes and put them on my head.

"You see why I don't like shopping?" Jack raised his eyebrows in triumph.

We walk aimlessly around the shop. Suddenly I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, I turn my head to see a boy with mop-like blonde brown hair. He looked familiar. A cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Hey, I know you blondie." He said while crossing his arms.

"Right well have fun with that." I gave him a disgusted look and started to walk off. He followed me but took a short cut through the clothes rack and ended up stood in front of me.

"I wasn't finished." He glared.

"I was." I glared back.

I saw Jack look over from behind the boy, he frowned and walked towards us.

"Hey, what the hell do ya think-" Jack started, until he was cut off as the boy turned around. "Kai?" He looked confused. Oh it's his stupid cousin.

"Jack. You've changed a lot in a year." Kai looked Jack up and down, inspecting him. "So has this nice piece of work." He winked at me. Jack was about to answer but I stole the words from his mouth.

"Excuse. Me. This 'nice piece of work' has a name, it's Kim. Not like I want anything to do with you." I say icily.

He raised his eyebrow at me and then turned to Jack. What an ass.

"So, I see your crappy dojo made it here to Tokyo. I'm gonna beat your ass just like I did in China." He clenched his teeth.

"You cheated. You got your goons to break my hand so I'd forfeit." Jack growled.

"I still won the trophy didn't I?" Kai got up close to Jack.

"Seriously. How can your breath get EVEN worse? Do you know what breath spray is?" Jack's face screwed up. I grimaced at the thought of the stench.

"Yo. Check out this outfit." Jerry strolls over, holding a bright pink suit over his face. He brings it down and reveals his identity.

"Oh it's the chimp boy." Kai rolled his eyes at Jerry.

"Jack, he just called you a monkey, are gonna let him get away with that?" Jerry put his arm around Jack's shoulder. Me and Jack sighed and looked at each other desperately. Silently face palming in our minds.

"See you at the tournament losers." Kai says as he started to walk away. "Oh and Kimberly. If Julia, our star female red panther can't battle you. I will, it'll be fun. I'll take it easy. Not." He said as he approached the door of the shop. My blood boiled viciously.

"Oh no no no. You're not getting away with that." I shouted.

I rushed to get to the door, Jack was too late so he couldn't grab my waist so instead he grabbed my bicep. I shook him off and flung myself out of the door into the crowds.

"Kim!" I heard Jack shout from behind me.

I saw Kai in the distance. I headed straight for him. Very soon he disappeared from my sight and I was completely disorientated. I regretted leaving Jack and Jerry. I searched the crowds desperately for anything or anyone I recognised.

"Jack? Jack!" I shouted over the commotion.

I felt so small against a stampede of Japanese shopping enthusiasts. I kept getting pushed and pulled everywhere and I started finding it hard to breath, I curled up and wrapped my arms around myself to make myself a smaller target for shoving. I closed my eyes as the sea of people lifted me. All of a sudden, I felt muscular arms around me, and the one smell that made me feel safe again. Jack.

"Kim you're crazy. You idiot." He cursed me as he held me close to him protectively, withstanding the crowds pushes. He pulled away from the hug, with one of his arms still around me to stop us from parting.

"Where's Jerry?" I had to shout over the noise.

"I told him to stay at the shop." Jack shouted a reply. "Come on, let's go back." He says. We looked around.

"Which way is back?" I frown.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

We ventured a bit until we got to a park with a gigantic blossom tree in the centre.

"Woah. How much did they feed this thing!?" Jack strained his head backwards to look at the top. He got out his phone. I stared at him.

"Jack what are you doing?" I frown, looking around for a sense of direction.

"I'm taking a picture of me and the big tree." He says before posing for his camera.

"Jack!" I shout as he jumps in surprise.

"Oh I get it. Sorry, you want to be in the picture too." Jack drag me by my wrist so I'm in shot. "Smile!" He grins and puts his arm around my shoulders, my face remains straight.

He sticks out his bottom lip, I could see it on the screen of his phone. I looked at him and smiled at his stupidity, he turned his head to face me and continued to stick out his lip. I tried to copy him and stuck out mine. I heard a camera snap, which meant he had taken a photo. I laughed and looked at the floor. That must be an embarrassing cheesy photo. I looked back up at him and he had stopped sticking his bottom lip out.

Without any warning whatsoever, he connected his lips with mine smoothly, they fitted like jigsaw pieces. I smiled into the kiss as I heard the snap of the camera again. We both pulled away from our peck, before we said anything to each other we glanced at his phone. He swiped to see the photo he had just took. He removed his arm from around me as we looked at the picture. The blossom tree looked beautiful in the background, the leaves were floating down elegantly.

"I just captured our first kiss." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Did you just? Kiss? Alright!" Jerry grinned. He was stood in front of us.

"Jerry! Why aren't you at the shop?" Jack frowned.

"I surfed the crowd to you, dude and dudette." He brushed off imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"It's almost time for the tournament. Let's go." I say, avoiding an awkward conversation.

"Hang on." Jack puts his hand in front of me. "Jerry turn around. Look there's a girl in a bikini." Jack pointed in a random direction.

"Sweet! Where?" Jerry spun of his heels.

As soon as Jerry faced the other way. Jack put both his hands on either side of my neck and kissed me, let's just say it wasn't a peck this time. Yes, we had lip movement. I placed my hand on Jack's hip as the kiss progressed.

"I don't see any-woah guys! We're in public." Jerry turned back around and pulled Jack off of me. "How was it though Jackaboy? Good?" He grinned.

JACK'S POV:

We arrived at the dojo the tournament is held in and were reunited with the others. On the way there, I made sure to send Kim the picture of our first kiss. We went in and sat down with everyone. Jerry explained the whole 'Jack and Kim' thing to Eddie and Milton who started acting all smitten around us. Rudy on the other hand was oblivious and only wanted us to kick some butt.

"Jack, you're up first. Make it good." Rudy patted me on the back on my neck.

I slid my headgear on and stepped onto the matt. I ended up fighting four other black belts before it was just me and Kai left. We were announced finalists. Then Kim was called to the matt. So was Julia, but she wasn't there. So. Kai took her place for the red panthers. My heart banged against my chest. Kai stood up from his bench and started to stretch. I took Kim by the arm and dragged her off to the side.

"Kim. No way." I make a slicing gesture with my hands.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I really wanna kick his butt." She makes her eyes slits.

"He plays dirty, he'll hurt you. Remember how he brutal he was in China. I'm not letting that happen to you." I frown.

"Jack, you worry too much." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Kim. Are you ready?" The sensi called over.

"Yes, one second." She calls back to him.

"I'm serious." I raise my eyebrows and look her in the eyes.

"Jack, I'm not forfeiting this." She tells me honestly. I didn't know what to say. "Go and sit down." She rubs her hand on my cheek.

She walks to the matt while I head to my seat next to Milton.

"Don't worry Jack, she's got this." He reassures me.

"I know she has, I just don't trust Kai." I sigh.

Kim and Kai bowed to each other and then took their stances. The sensi told them to start and Kim swung out a powerful kick. Kai blocked it and returned her gift. I was on the edge of my seat as they fought impressively. They both looked warn out. Suddenly, the sensi sneezed a couple of times in a row. I saw Kai catch on to it in the corner of his eye. Kim tried to sweep him off his feet but he dodged and stomped on her ankle. Hard. She screamed in agony and lay there. The sensi just looked up from his sneezing fit. He looked startled. I stumbled up and ran over to Kim. I slid to a stop and knelt down next to her.

"Kim are you ok?!" I search her face for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm just screaming in pain for no reason." She joked.

"That was an illegal move!" Rudy pointed at Kai.

"I don't know what you're talking about, she kicked at the wrong angle." Kai shrugged. All the red panthers nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't see. We'll just say this a tie. Get the girl an ice pack until the first aider is done dealing with the cactus accident." The sensi called to some other men.

"Here, I'll help you." I pull Kim's arm over my shoulders and help her up. Milton is on the other side of her. We sit her down on the bench as someone brings an ice pack.

"You need to learn how to kick better Kim." Kai smirked.

"You're a cheating liar!" I snapped at him, standing up from the bench.

"Jack! You need to win this fight. Don't ruin it now. But you were right, please be careful." Kim grimaced in pain. I thought and then nodded.

"Ok. Jack versus Kai. On the matt." The sensi summoned.

We warmed up and shook ourselves off before the battle.

"How's your girlfriend holding up?" Kai laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend." I tried to ignore the tormenting.

"Yeah right. I saw her phone wallpaper earlier. It's a picture of you and her having a little smooch. I bet she's a good kisser." He grins.

"Lay off Kai." I say while wrapping my hands.

"Why? Getting a little touchy about it?" He taunts me as we put our headgear on. I try to block him out.

We walk towards each other but before we bowed Kai wasn't finished.

"I'll look for her later. She won't need her other ankle either." He flinches his eyebrows.

"Touch her and I'll-" We bowed.

"You'll what? Hey, maybe I can find out if she's a good kisser. That's after I've broken every bone in her body." He said just before the sensi started the fight.

Anger rushed through me, from head to toe. I shouted aggressively as I fought hard to beat Kai. I was so angry, he hurt Kim, he's threatening to do stuff to her. He's so dead. I hit him repeatedly. He failed to dodge my last hit. He jumped backwards. I did a spin kick but he ducked and punched my leg, I winced. He tried to kick my side but I grabbed his leg and spun him around. He stumbled and I swept him off his feet. He hit the ground face first. He tried to use his legs to catch my legs but I jumped and pinned him to the ground.

"Like I was saying. Touch her and I'll beat you to the ground. Like I have just perfectly demonstrated." I whispered to him.

"Jack Brewer, you're the winner." The sensi walks up to me and holds my arm up in the air.

Everyone cheered like crazy. Apart from the red panthers. I fist pumped the air triumphantly. I jogged over to my friends and they all hugged me at once. We had our first Japanese trophy. I looked over to the bench after everyone had got off of me and I saw Kim stand up, resting on only her good foot. She was grinning for ear to ear. I ran over and hugged her tightly. I picked her up from the floor as she wrapped her arms around me. I swung her around and placed her back down gently.

"You did it!" Kim clapped.

"I couldn't of done it without you." I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yes you could of." She pushed me playfully. "I'm just joking. You couldn't of, I'm just saying that to make you feel better." She pursed her lips and flicked her hair. I smiled and tried to hold in a grin. "What? What are you thinking of?" She said.

"I'm just thinking that I love you." I blurted out by mistake. To my surprise she smiled.

Suddenly, our friends stampeded us and surrounded us with a group hug. I could just about make out Kim's voice in the hustle.

"I love you too!"

 **I'm wondering. Should I make A part two of this? If you think I should tell me in the comments. I think I'll only make a part two if at least 5 people ask for it because I'm not sure! Anyway thanks for reading! Please review.**

 **Keep calm, I'm Kickin' it with you!**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	9. Lucky Charm

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 I watched the whole of season 1 of kickin it again, next in line is season 2. Again! But yeah I thought I'd do a one shot based in season 1 considering it's fresh in my mind! They're 14 in this one, I've decided haha. I think it's only going to be Kim's POV. I will be doing a part two of kickin it in Tokyo, I enjoy doing candy style one shots sooo, say any episode of kickin it and I will try to do a candy style one shot on it!**

KIM'S POV:

I watched Jack grind a rail in the skate park with his skateboard. I remembered the very first day I met him when he kicked up my apple and caught it. That was about 3 months ago. He landed from his grind perfectly and drifted backwards, surfing his stood on the back which caused the front to reach for the sky, he spun a couple of times and then stopped. Everyone clapped him enthusiastically.

"Show off." I rolls my eyes and smile.

"You want to try?" He smiles and holds out the skateboard so I could take it.

"No thanks hotshot. You're practising for the skating competition, carry on." I raised my hands in the air and attempt to hold in a giggle.

"I'll try!" Milton grabs the skateboard. We all stare at him in fear.

"Milton.. I wouldn't-" Eddie tries to warn him.

"Ow! Right in the abdominal area." He screeched. We all grimaced.

"Ha what a loser!" A long haired skater boy named Brock shouted over at Milton.

"Hey! You're the loser buddy!" I shouted aggressively.

"Look at this blonde chick thinking she can skate." He replied as some of his friends laughed. I stand up before I answer.

"I may not be the best skater, but Jack here well he's-"

"Kim." Jack said monotone. While gesturing to cut it out.

"He's the real deal! You'll be sorry when he beats your ass in the competition." I carried on waving my finger at Brock.

"Kim I-" Jack tried to interrupt once more.

"So boom goes the dynamite, BOOM!" I wiggled my head and threw my hands up in the air.

"KIM! Stop booming, people are staring." Jack raised his voice.

"Come on guys. Let's leave these armatures and go to the dojo." Milton says while brushing himself off. We all left the skate park in shame.

* * *

"I really don't like Brock. He thinks he's so cool." I complain as we walk into the dojo.

"Relax Kim. Jack will put him to shame tomorrow." Jerry put his hand around Jack.

"Guys, you need to stop trash talking people." Jack laughed.

We saw Rudy pacing up and down the dojo as we walked closer to the matt.

"Where have you all been?" Rudy flung his arms around manically.

"At the skate park." Jerry smiled.

"Why?!" Rudy flung his arms once again.

"Jack has a skating competition so we went to watch him practise." I explained.

"Well you also have a martial arts 'competition' that you should be practising for." Rudy said while gesturing speech marks on the word competition. We all looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"But if Jack wins, we get a cash prize." Eddie grins.

"Cash prize?" Rudy quietens his voice and steps closer.

"Yeah!" We all say in unison.

"Right." Rudy pauses. "I'll see you guys later. I've got a skateboard to find." He then left, just like that. We glanced at each, shrugged and got to work.

During our time at the dojo, Jack was constantly practising tricks on his skateboard. Jerry was fixed onto the board which spun around manically. However, Eddie and Milton were focused on karate. They were trying to spar.

"Jack, you know you're going to have to practise for this tournament too." I fold my arms and smile at him. He stops skateboarding.

"I will. After. I'm going back to the skate park to practise. Do you wanna come?" He walks over to me, clutching his skateboard.

"Sorry. I have to go home. Need to feed my rabbit." I shrug. Jack sighed and looked at the floor.

"How about tomorrow?" He lifted his head and smiled.

"Sure. Why not." I grin as I pick up my bag and walk out the dojo. Before I exit through the doors, I turned around to see Jack watching me leave. He waved slowly to me as I shook my head and went home.

* * *

"Go Jack! Show them what you got!" Jerry jumped up and down as Jack warmed up for the competition.

The judges sat neatly facing the skate park obstacles. There were crowds of people waiting for it to start. I looked over at Jack and realised he didn't have his elbow and knee pads on. I shook my head.

"Where are your pads?" I say while pointing to his knees.

"Oh, I'll put them on before it starts don't worry." He dismisses me with his hand. Jack got on his board and zoomed down a ramp.

When he got to the bottom, Brock shoved him intentionally. Jack threw his hands in the arm but didn't say anything. He continued to skate and grind, he claimed he was loosening the wheels of his board. Which I find ridiculous. Subtly but often, Brock kept pushing Jack or getting in his way. I could tell that it was really annoying Jack as he skated up a ramp and walked towards me.

"What's up with you and Brock?" I question him as I hand him his helmet. He takes it from me.

"No idea." He raised his eyebrows as he put the helmet on. "Are you going to wish me luck or not?" He grinned.

"You don't need it." I laughed.

"I'd like some. Especially from you." Jack smiled while looking me in the eyes. There was silence for a moment.

"Good luck." I whispered. Jack grinned as he turned around to do one more practice round.

Before Jack could get on his board again. Brock pushed his shoulder against Jack's so that Jack's shoulder was pushed back. I knew that Jack was about to say something because he turned around slowly after he was pushed.

"Dude. What is your problem?" Jack emphasised.

"You. You're my problem." Brock answered bravely.

"Why?" I found myself standing up for Jack. Brock turned to me.

"He needs to stick to karate instead of being a skater as well." Brock crossed his arms.

"You can't tell me what to do." Jack strolled in front of Brock so I was behind him. He pointed his finger at Brock.

Instead of answering, Brock pushed Jack by the shoulders. He clearly couldn't think of a come back. Jack stepped forward but just as he was about to flip Brock, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

"Jack you'll be disqualified." I warned him.

Jack realised and nodded. I slid my hand down from his wrist. Before I could let go, Jack had my hand in his and gently squeezed it. I looked up at him in confusion.

"See, I told you I needed luck. I'm lucky you were here to remind me." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

I saw Brock, raise his skateboard in the air. But it was too late to warn Jack. All I could do was gasp. Brock brought his skateboard down on Jack's knee. Hard. Jack fell backwards clutching his knee, sucking air in through his teeth. Jerry and Eddie rushed Over.

"Wrong move dude. Wrong move." Jerry shook his head as Brock legged it across the skate park. Jerry was just about to chase after him until Jack spoke.

"No. Don't chase him, it's fine." Jack winced.

"Jack, oh my god. Does it hurt?" I kneel down beside him.

"Yeah a lil bit." He squeezed his eyes shut. Rudy rushed over.

"Rudy? What are you doing here?" Eddie scratched his head. We all looked at him, he was wearing full skating protection.

"Just visiting." Rudy smiled awkwardly as he threw his penny board into a bush. "Jack, does it hurt when I-"

"YES." Jack shouted as Rudy squeezed his knee. We all grimaced.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." Rudy said as he flung Jack's arm around his shoulders. Jerry took the other arm and we walked rather slowly to the car.

After a crammed fifteen minute journey to the nearest hospital. We all arrived. Jack had obviously taken the front seat and then me, Eddie and Jerry crammed into the back. When Rudy sighed Jack in, we were told to take a seat and wait. I sat next to Jack and watched him wince for a while. Soon he noticed me staring at him and then he looked up. His eyes sparkling. The corners of his mouth were attempting a smile through the pain.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Looks like you needed more luck." I held in a laugh.

"Looks like it." Jack chuckled, still wincing.

"Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if you had knee pads on." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my legs.

"Ok, ok. Don't rub it in." Jack leaned back in his chair. In mid sentence, Jack's name was called and we got up to go into a separate room.

Me and Rudy helped Jack manoeuvre himself to the room as Jerry and Eddie took a trip to the hospital's cafeteria. Typical. We got lead into a pristine room with an all white sheeted hospital bed in the centre against a wall. Me and Rudy placed Jack on the bed and took the chairs either side of it. The doctor examined Jack's knee and did a couple of exercises.

"I'm afraid you've shattered your knee." She says as she writes something down on a notepad.

"What?" Me and Jack say in unison.

"WHAT?!" Rudy practically shouts after us.

"We can put a cast on it, you'll need crutches for at least 4 weeks, possibly longer." The doctor opens a cupboard for supplies.

"But the karate tournament is in 4 weeks." Rudy ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"Sorry, but Jack can't compete in this state." She says as we all sigh.

Rudy squeaked and moaned and walked out of the room, slamming the door after him. Me and Jack looked at each other and then looked at the floor. I slouched in the chair. I can't believe it shattered his knee. Brock is going to pay. After the doctor put a cast on Jack, she told his to stay sat on the bed for a while so the cast can dry. She left us in the room as she went to talk to Rudy.

"Well this sucks." I say, monotone.

"Tell me about it. I can't do karate or skate for a whole 4 weeks." Jack flops back on the bed with his legs still hanging off.

"Or longer." I correct him. Jack groans. I stand up and go and sit next to Jack on the hospital bed. "Brock is so dead for this." I purse my lips.

"It's not worth it." Jack sighs while still laying on the bed.

I glance at his hand which is placed by his sides. I take his hand and out my other hand on top of it. Jack sits up slowly and stares at our hands.

"Looks like I'm going to have to babysit you while you're leg less." I joke.

"Looks like it." Jack smiles at me and places his hand on mine, on the pile of our hands.

We remain sitting like that for a while, his thumb rubbed against the top of my hands. Soon I pulled my hands back and onto my lap.

"I better go and tell Jerry and Eddie the news. Then ring Milton and tell him." I sigh while standing up.

"Tell them I said sorry." Jack shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault." I giggled and pushed his shoulder gently.

"I know." Jack looked at the floor and smiled.

"Don't worry. Four weeks isn't that long." I smiled as I bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

As soon as my lips brushed his cheek, he turned his head and my lips was suddenly against his. It made a satisfying noise as we kissed. It was only a peck, not even a second. We looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"I would kiss you again but a hospital isn't very romantic." Jack broke the ice and made me laugh.

"Yeah you're right." I chuckled.

"My knee, it's stopped hurting." Jack knocked on his cast.

"The antibiotics must've kicked in." I played with my hands.

"Or you're just my lucky charm." He grinned. I smiled and blushed.

"I better um, go and tell the others about your knee." I tried to change the subject and pull the door open.

"I told you, you had a crush on me." Jack grinned. I looked around and smiled.

"Shut up."

 **Hope you liked it, it wasn't very intimate but oh well! Please review and tell me your favourite part, also any episodes you want me to recreate! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


End file.
